FEARS AND FORGIVNES
by Princess Loveless
Summary: Kaname is at war with Rido and the humans get cought in the middle. One night Kaname and his friends find Zero injured and save him. Later KXZ, Yaoi and lemons. Later blood/gore. Please review if you want me to continue...XD
1. Run

**FEARS AND FORGIVNES**

CHAPTER-1: RUN!

The sound of hurried footsteps echo's through the dark streets and allies as a small figure runs for his life along the pebbled road. He runs into an ally with a dead end and a look of absolute terror flashes across his face before he sees some old crates and hides behind them.

Minutes later two tall men enter the ally where the boy is hiding. "Hey maybe he kept on running". One man with tattoos on his arms says to the other.

"No way, he's here, I can smell him". The second man with a shaved head answers as he lifts his head into the air like a wild animal looking for the sent of his pray as they both walk fervour into the ally.

As the boy hears them talking he clasps a shaky had over his mouth and nose in an attempt to quieten his ecstatic breathing while they continue to walk closer.

"Got ya". The man with a shaved head growled as he grabbed the boy suddenly by the scuff of the neck and pulled him out of the crates and slammed him into the closest wall with a loud thud.

The men both smirked as the boy struggled in there grip. "You're a bad boy for running away from us and bad boys must be punished". The tattooed man taunted as he punched the boy hard in the stomach knowing the wind out of him.

As he was about to hit the boy again the other man stopped him mid air. "The boss said he wants the brat back in one piece". He glared at the boy then back at the tattooed man.

"Oh! Come on, don't be stupid you really gonna just hand him over with out having a bit of fun first?" He replied.

The shaved man thought about this for a few seconds then turned to the boy and punched him straight in the face.

The boy groaned as his head was forced to the side from the impact as the two men continued to punch, kick, and beat him until he could no longer stand. Next the tattooed man grabbed the boy and forced his head to the left and settled is own face into the gap before extending his fangs and sinking them into the tender flesh beneath them.

"Ahh". The boy cried at the immense pain cursing through his body and tears fell from his eyes. Up till now he had managed to hold them back but now as his vision began to blur from the blood loss he let them fall freely.

By the time the shaved man had had his fill life was slowly slipping away from the boy and he fell to the cold ground beneath him without any resistance. He was tired, so very tired. He didn't even notice the presence of two new people in the ally or the cries of shock and pain of the two men who attacked and chased him, nor did he notice the girl who was cradling his head as he fell into the deep, reliving darkness of unconscious.

"Shiki, get over here". The girl yelled at her comrade. "He's hurt; you need to stabilize him quick".

Within seconds her red headed companion was at her side and had his palms resting on the boy's forehead and chest as he tried to save the boys life.

TBC...

* * *

Hey guys, this is my first story so please be kind =)

oh yeah i dont own any of the caracters, etc...


	2. Where Am I?

CHAPTER-2: WHERE AM I?

Light….light was the first thing that flooded the boys eyes as he blinked them open. Next was the fact that he didn't he was and then he felt the presence of someone near by him. He slowly turned his head to the side to see a pretty young girl, probably a few years older than himself, with long chocolate brown hair and fiery brown eyes reading a book in the candle light._" Where Am I?"_. He thought for a few moments past until the girl noticed the eyes looking at her.

"Oh! Hello". She said softy. "How are you feeling?". She smiled at him showing her fanged teeth.

At this sight the boys eyes widened and in his panic he jump up from the sofa he was laying on and took a step towards the only door he could see in the room before his vision swam and he fell to the floor with a thug clutching his head.

The girl immediately ran to him from her seat and tried to calm him, but as soon as she tried to touch him he let out a yelp of terror and cowered away from her as tears fell from his eyes.

"Mum, Mum". She called out in a panicky tone as she backed away from the boy.

The next thing the boy heard was footsteps coming towards the room he was in and then the door opened reviling a tall woman with long curly hair, the same colour as the girl in the room, a tall man and a younger man hurrying in behind her.

_"Oh god, oh god I´m gonna die"_ the boy thought as he sensed that the other people in the room where vampires too, and more tears fell from his fearful eyes.

"Yuki, darling what happened" the older vampire man asked.

The girl told them what had happened and then the woman turned to the boy who was now pressing himself into the far wall as if trying to become invisible with a gentle motherly smile. "Its ok dear, we won't hurt you, we just want to help" she said.

The boy just seared at her with wide eyes like she was going to attack him and then made another attempt for the door this time more successfully as he reached the handle only to be grabbed by the younger vampire man in the room. As much as he tried to kick and punch at his captor he couldn't get louse and then the vampire woman came over to him and placed a gentle hand on his forehead.

_"Ok, this is it., deaths finally coming for me, I wonder if there really is a heaven?"_. The boy thought as he started to feel dizzy and then distend into blackness.

"Oh Mother did you really have to sedate him". Yuki asked innocently

"I wish I didn't have too, but it was for his own good". Juri sighed.

"Your mothers right, sweetheart, he could of hurt himself or one of us in that state. We'll try and talk to him calmly when he wakes up". Haruka agreed.

Juri and her husband left the room after laying the boy back on the sofa and Yuki was about to sit back down with her book when Kaname turned towards her. "You go get some rest sis, I'll watch him". He said calmly as he sat down next to the boy.

"Are you sure?". She questioned, when he nodded she got up from her seat and headed for the door. "Thanks, Kaname". She added before leaving.

Kaname sighed as his attention turned back to the sleeping boy in front of him. He had stunning silver hair and the palest skin possible and stunning lilac eyes. He was dressed in nothing more than a pair of ripped and rugged dark trousers and a what once would have been a light coloured shirt in the same state and and a rag of o blanked around his shoulders covering all his upper torso so Kaneme couldn't see his body very well, and every thing on the boy was covered and painted with ether blood, mud and dirt or both.

Kaname sighed again; it hurt him to think that he was related to the monster that had done this to the boy. Just then the boy stirred in his sleep then began opening his eyes slowly. As soon as he saw Kaname the fear return to his eyes again.

"Shhh! Its ok, I wont hurt you, i just wanna help". Kaname soothed, when the boy just sired at him without moving he continued. "I'm Kaname Kuran, me and my friends found you last night being attacked by vampires and we rescued you and brought you back here to my home to protect you.". He finished.

The boy just sired at him for several minutes while thinking things over._"__Can I really trust him?"_. The boy thought. Then nodded his head in understanding. He didn't know why but he trusted the man in front of him. Kaname then let his eyes wonder to the boys clothes.

"First of all I think we need to get you out of those old clothes and into a nice hot bath. What do you think?". Kaname asked.

The boy just looked himself over before nodding his head in agreement.

Kaname stood and walked towards the door and the boy followed close behind him as they walked out the door and down the long hallway towards the bathroom. Then Kaname opened the door and began filling the large bath tub.

When it was almost full Kaname turned his head back towards the boy who was just standing in the doorway shaking.

"Are you not going to undress?" he asked in curiosity. The boy just stayed rigid as Kaname stood and walked towards him. "Would you like some help?" he continued.

The boy quickly shook his head in disapproval and dropped the blanket from around his shoulders to the floor.

Now Kaname could see all the holes and blooded cuts in the boys once white shirt and then gasped in horror when the boy removed his shirt as well.

The boys back and chest were completely covered in large cuts, scratches, burn marks and purple and black bruises. Kaname couldn't even begin to imagine what the boy had been through.

As the boy was about to remove his trousers he suddenly turned towards the brunette vampire and glared at him. Kaname quickly understood and turned the other way so he was facing the wall.

Once the boy was sure he wasn't being watched he removed the rest of his clothing and stepped into the tub.

When he was settled Kaname turned to face him again with a comforting smile. "So are you hungry?". He asked.

Just then as if on cue the boys stomach growled and he looked away in embarrassment.

"Its ok, I'll get you some food". Kaname laughed as he let the bathroom and returned a few minutes later carrying a tray of cheese and ham sandwiches which he handed to the boy in the bath.

The boy just glared at him in weariness. Kaname just sighted and said " Its not poisoned and the took a bite out of one of the sandwiches and the passed the plate back to the boy who eagerly took it and within minutes emptied it and passed it back to Kaname who just laughed again.

Soon after the boy started to nod off. "Hey you cant sleep in the bath" Kaname said before standing up and heading for the door. "Stay there, I'll be right back". He continued before leaving the room.

The boy just sighed as he waited until the brunette returned carrying some clothes. First Kaname grabbed a towel and handed it to the boy before turning away from him.

When kaname wasn't looking the boy stepped out of the bath and into the towel as Kaname turned to face him again.

Then when the boy had dried himself a bit Kaname knelt down in front of him with a pair of black boxers for the boy to step into. Once he had done so the boy dropped the towel as the vampire held a white shirt above his head. The boy lifted his arms int the air as Kaname lowered the shirt over his head.

The boy turned to look at himself in the mirror and his eyes widened at the sight before him. His skin was so pale and he had huge shadows under his eyes. The next thing he noticed was that the clothes he'd been dressed in where way to big for him, the boxers coming down to his knees and the shirts looked more like a dress.

"Come on". Kaname said breaking the boy from his trance. They both left the bathroom and began walking down the hall when they met Juri half way.

"My, aren't you looking better, I'm glad you've calmed down now". Juri said sweetly to the boy before bending down and Passing the boy a cup of tea. "Here, this will help you relax a bit". She said.

The boy just looked at the liquid and smelt it before shakily handing it back to the mother vampire.

Juri frowned as she took the cup back. "What's wrong sweetheart? Don't you like tea? Would you prefer a glass of warm milk?". She asked.

The boy just sheepishly nodded his head. "Ok, I'll go get you one". She replied to the boy. Then she turned to Kaname. "Why don't you take him to bed and I'll bring it up in a few minutes".

Kaname just nodded in agreement and him and the boy continued walking down the corridor until they reached a large wooden door which the vampire opened and hey walked in.

In the room there was a large double bed, a wardrobe, and a writing desk. The colour schema of the room was a dark and pale blue.

""Here we are". The Brunette said. "This will be your new room". The boy just steered at him in disbelief; he'd never seen such a big bed in all his life.

Kaname walked him over to the bed and pulled back the covers for the boy to jump in, which he did, and then tucked him in. A few seconds later Juri knocked on the door and walked in with the glass of warm milk and passed it to the boy before leaving.

Once the boy had finished drinking he handed the glass to Kaname who accepted it. Then the vampire stood and turned to leave but suddenly stopped and turned back to face the boy again who was steering at him.

"What's your name?" Kaname calmly asked. The boy stayed silent and just as Kaname was about to give up and leave the room.

"Z..Ze..Zero". The boy replied in a scratchy cracked voice.

Kaname just smiled as he continued walking towards the door. "Good night, Zero". He said before leaving the room and closing the door.

**TBC…**

**Hi guys...can you please let me know f you like the story and if you have any ideas id love to hear them...XD**


	3. Stories And Reasons

**CHAPTER-3: STORYS AND REASONS**

"How is he dear?". Juri asked as Kaname walked into the kitchen where she was cooking a large pot of stew.

"He's asleep". Kaname sighed.

"Well that's good, at least he's getting some rest". Juri cheerily replied as she continued cooking. "Now be a good boy and get the others down for dinner". She continued.

"Yes mother". Kaname said before leaving the room and fetching his father and Yuki from the study.

Once they had all sat down they began eating and a few minutes later the door bell rang.

"I'll get it". Yuki exclaimed and jumped up from her seat to answer the door before returning with two new vampires.

"Oh hello, Shiki, Rima" Juri addressed them. "Would you like to join up for dinner?" She asked.

"That would be lovely". Rima replied and Shiki nodded his head in agreement before sitting down as Juri gave them each a bowl of stew.

"So how is the human we rescued doing?" Shiki asked.

"Zero". Kaname said calmly while everybody turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry". Haruka said in confusion.

"Zero, that's his name". Kaname continued.

"He spoke to you?". Yuki asked almost sounding jealous of her brother. Kaname just smiled simply in reply.

"Well, at least your making progress with him" Juri said before they all continued with there meals.

Later that night Kaname was walking to his bedroom when he passed Zero's door and heard whimpering coming from the other side of the door. Kaname quietly opened the door to find Zero kicking and punching at the bet sheets as if having a fight with an invisible man.

Kaname ran over to him and gently placed one hand on the boys forehead before a soft purple light surrounded it before fading as Zero calmed down.

Kaname sighed before covering Zero with the blankets he'd kicked off and leaveing the room to go to bed himself.

Kaname yawned as he walked down the hallway and down the stairs towards the kitchen where Juri and Yuki where making pancakes for breakfast.

"Good morning Kaname". Yuki greeted before rushing over and hugging her brother sweetly.

"Good morning to you too Yuki". Kaname replied before walking towards the kitchen and grabbing a plate of pancakes and the leaving the room and walking back up stairs.

"Kaname dear, where are you going?". Juri called after him.

"Taking some breakfast to Zero". Kaname called back.

Juri just shrugged and continued cooking.

Once he came to Zeros door, Kaname gently knocked before walking in." Good morning Zero, how are you feeling?" He asked before seeing that Zero was still asleep.

Kaname set the plate down on the bedside table and then gently shook Zero until he woke up.

Zero slowly opened his eyes and then pulled back in shock when he saw the vampire in front of him.

"Are you ok?" Kaname asked seeing the look of shock in Zeros eyes. The boy simply nodded and relaxed a little again.

Then the brunette passed Zero the plate of pancakes which he gladly accepted and began eating. Kaname smiled warmly at the boy in front of him before his face turned more serious.

"Zero". Kaname began and the boy looked up at him. "Can I ask you some questions?" he continued.

Zero looked worried for a few moments before reluctantly shaking his head in agreement.

"Ok, first of all, how old are you?". Kaname asked.

Zero just held up both his hands showing all ten digits and the closing them to hold up three more digits.

"Thirteen?". Kaname questioned and Zero nodded.

Kaname thought about this for a moment before asking "who where the men chasing you last night?".

"Gu..guards" Zero Replied hoarsely

"Guards from where?" Kaname continued.

"The pri...prison" was Zeros answer.

"Where are your family?". Kaname asked but Zero stayed silent as tears began to well in his amethyst eyes.

"De..dead" Zero finally said. before turning away to hide his falling tears.

"Oh, Zero I'm so sorry". Kaname cooed trying to calm the boy as he put his arms around zero and pulled his face into his own shirt as he hugged him, not caring about the wet patch he could feel there.

Zero continued crying for several minutes before regaining some composure and pulling away from the vampire to see him smiling at him kindly.

Kaname left Zero to finish is pancakes and made his way back downstairs to tell his family what he had learned about Zero and to eat his own breakfast.

"Oh, poor kid, I feel so sorry for him". Yuki exclaimed at the new information.

A few minute later Haruka walked into the room.

"Everything ok dear?". Juri asked her husband.

"Yes Sweet Pea, I've just sent word to Cross to come over and take a look at the boy". Haruka replied calmly.

"Good idea, with Cross being human maybe Zero will talk to him a bit more". Yuki added.

"Lets hope so". Kaname said under his breath.

Kaien Cross arrived at the large house of the Kuran family a few hours later. He walked up to the front door and rang the bell only to be greeted by a cheerful Yuki.

"Good day, Kaien Sir". She said politely.

"Hi to you too Yuki". He replied as he stepped past her and in to the house.

"Hello again old friend". Haruka greeted upon seeing Kaien.

"Heya". Cross cheerily said. "Now where is the young lad". He continued, his voice taking on a serious tone.

"Upstairs". Haruka said plainly and let Cross up the stairs and to the guest room where zero was staying."I'll leave you to talk with him in peace". Haruka said before leaving Cross outside the door and going downstairs again.

Cross took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in closing it behind him.

Zero was sat by the window looking out at the cold November afternoon sky before he heard the door open and close. He turned around to see a tall man with long blonde hair and jumped up and backed away from the strainger.

"Calm down kid, I won't hurt you, my names Kaien Cross, I'm a human like you. I just want to check you over and talk for a while, ok?". Kaien asked calmly and Zero soon nodded in acceptance and Cross stepped to closer to the boy who staid perfectly still. Once Kaien stood right in front of Zero he knelt down so that they where eye level.

"Now Zero, is that your name?" Kaien asked and the boy nodded. "Alright Zero would you please remove your shirt for me. Zero nodded and took off the large shirt and placed it on the bed.

Kaien gasped at all the injuries on boy's chest and back. Next he noticed the bite marks on the boys neck.

"Zero, how many times have you been bitten by a vampire". The boy shuddered at the thought and then held his hands up and closed then several times.

Cross frowned. " 70 Times?". Kaien exclaimed and zero nodded. "Over how much

time?".

Zero raised his hands again this time making the number eight. "Eight years?". Kaien asked again. And Zero nodded.

"Zero what happened to you and your family, please tell me" Cross asked as he sat down on the large bed. But Zero just shook his head in a negative jester. Kaien sighed and was about try him why when zero turned to face him.

"Wh..why are you helping tho…those monsters and why are they hel..helping m..me". Zero asked in a raspy painfully voice.

"Zero your too young to know this so I will tell you the story of how this war broke out and why I sided with the Kuran's if you are willing to listen". Zero nodded in agreement and sat on the bed as well.

Kaien sighed and began his story….

"_it all started many years ago when Rido Kuran- Haruka's brother- decided that the vampires where superior than any other species including humans, and wanted to enslave all of human kind as did all his followers, so he started attacking normal people as they went on with there everyday lives and killed them in cold blood if they weren't of use to him. But soon us humans created the hunter association to fight back against him but it was futile as he and his forces were too strong for us. Then one night after I was involved in a fight against some nobles on Rido's side, I was hurt but managed to escape into the forest where I ran into another vampire, I was about to kill her when I discovered she was pregnant so I spared her and in return she took me back to her home and healed my wounds, That vampire was Juri Kuran, she told me about the resistance her and her family where holding against Rido, and we soon became friends. Her son Kaname is the only other vampire with the straight and power to match Rido's so he was leading the retaliation as we fought back. Then one day the war came to a conclusion and Kaname fought Rido and almost killed him but he managed to escape. We thought we had won but we soon discovered that most of the vampires agreed with Rido's beliefs and continued living his ideals. Soon Rido rose again and imprisoned most of the human race and murder anyone who stood against him. Now most of the people on our side are either enslaved or dead, yet we continue to fight._

"Kaname and the others won't hurt you zero you can trust them I promise". Kaien finished. Zero just looked at him with wide unsure eyes and Kaien continuted his check over of the boy.

"How is he?". Juri asked her old friend when he came down stairs later on.

"Physically he shall recover in time, the wounds are quite bad but not no serious". Kaien paused for a minute before continuing. "But mentally it may take some time for him to trust you, and my advice for you is to not pressure him into telling you anything, I believe he will tell you in his own time.

"Thank you so much for your help Kaien, would you like to stay for dinner with us?" Juri asked pleasantly.

"Oh, Juri I'd love to". Kaien said as he followed her into the lounge to see the rest of the family.

**TBC…**

**Ok everyone please let me know what you think….. and if you've got any ideas id love to hear them….XD**


	4. Pasts And Presents

**CHAPTER-4: PASTS AND PREASENTS**

"Zero, Zero wake up". Kaname said gently shaking the boy into consciousness. The boys eyes shot open and he steered up at the brunette vampire in front of him.

"Come on Zero, would you please come down stairs with me, I have a surprise for you".Kaname said politly.

Zero just blinked at him in confusion before standing up and followed Kaname out the room and down the stairs.

In the kitchen they where greeted by Juri and Yuki who where holding something behind there backs.

"Now Zero, Yuki and I went shopping this morning and bought you a present". Juri told him before her and Yuki each passed him a closed paper bag.

Zero opened the bags to find a white shirt, a pare of black trousers and some black shoes all In

Zero's size. The boy just steered at the clothes and then at Juri and Yuki.

"What's wrong Zero? Don't you like them?". Yuki asked.

Zero hesitated for a moment before rushing forward and quickly throwing his small arms around Yuki and Juri before running from the kitchen and up the stairs to his room and closing the door.

Kaname and Yuki gently laughed and Juri smiled at Zeros jester.

"Well at least he's calming down more". Juri smiled at her children.

* * *

"Kaname, can I talk to you, please". Haruka called to his son from his study.

"Of cause father, what do you need to talk about?". Kaname asked as he entered the study and closed the door behind him.

"I've just received word from Siren about some investigation work I asked her to do about Zero.

"Oh really?" Kaname said curiously.

"Yes I asked her to telepathically hack into some of Rido's guards minds and try and find out who Zero is and where he came from." Haruka continued.

"Do continue". Kaname said calmly.

"Well, she found out that his full name is Zero Kiryu, his family was attacked by Rido and his followers who killed his parents and kidnapped him. According to the information Siren collected Rido kept Zero as a kind off pet and blood tap for him and his guards.

Kaname sighed at the thought of what his uncle had done to the poor boy, before Haruka continued.

"Apparently Rido and the guards tortured Zero and used him as a lab rat for many experiments that his scientists wanted to try. She also learned how Zero escaped his prison, one night while Rido was feeding off of him Zero managed to grab a knife off of a guard and held him hostage as he escaped from the compound, but the guard fought back and managed to get reinforcements, Zero ran away but was they soon caught him and… well, that's when you turned up". Haruka finished.

* * *

Later that night in the old castle on the hill Rido called for two of his guards to his courtroom. As the two men entered the room they immediately noticed Rido sat in a large throne like chair with his lover and personal body guard Shizuka Kuran sat to his left and his second in command Shinobu Komuro sat to his left.

"Oh my great and powerful lord of darkness, what do you wish of us unworthy servants that warrants your magnificent presence?" The first of the guards who's body was covered in tattoos said as both guards knelt bow in front of there leader.

"Enough". Rido beloved at the pathetic vampires in front of him. " I have summoned you hear to sentence you to your punishment for letting a prisoner escape".Both guards shuddered at the anger in their masters voice.

"You both are insolent idiots and will be punished severely for your stupidity". Rido was about to continue when Shinobu spoke up.

"I completely agree with you my lord, but before you do anything too rash, I believe we should give these two gentlemen a chance to redeem themselves". Rido thought about this for a second after catching Shinobu's drift.

"Perhaps you're right Shinobu, maybe I could give them a second chance" Rido said in a untrustworthy tone.

"Oh thank you my lord". The guard with tattoos said.

"Yes sir, you can count on us, we won't let you down again, master Rido". The other guard with a shaved head said. relief clearly displayed on both guards faces.

"All right you two, here's what you have to do". Rido began. "You must find the boy and bring him back to me alive, so I can punish him in person for disobeying his master". Rido finished an evil grin appearing on his face.

"Yes my lord". Both guards said in unison before bowing again and leaving the room.

"Do you really think those incompetent idiots will be able to bring the filthy human back?". Shizuka asked.

Rido shrugged and turned to her. "I'm sure Kaname and his followers will kill them if they fail so that should be punishment enough and if they succeed then I will kill them personally for the previous crimes when they return. Shizuka smiled at her lover pleased with his answer.

"You really are a wise and great leader my lord". She said while standing up and walking towards him and pressing there lips together and kissing him passionately.

Shinobu decided it was time for him to leave and headed out the door; he walked down several long hallways in the castle until he reached his destination and opened the door he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Inside there was several vampire scientists working and mixing chemicals.

"How's it going doctor Misaki?". Shinobu asked one vampire working by a Bunsen burner with several different coloured liquids.

"We have almost completed our animists, but I'm afraid it may still take several more days before we are ready to test the sample". Misaki replied.

"Excellent, I'm sure lord Rido will be pleased with the update, thank you doctor". Shinobu said before turning to leave.

"Our plans are coming to gather perfectly". He said once he was alone in the hallway again. "Kaname and his friends won't know what hit them". He laughed as he disappeared down the hallway and out of site.

**Ok, so I left you all with a bit of a cliff hanger there…**

**Please review and let me know if you like it and if you want me to continue or not…XD**

.


	5. Intrushions And Confushions

**CHAPTER-5: INTRUSIONS AND CONFUSHIONS**

"My lords, I am afraid that you have a guest". Seiren said as she politely entered Harukas office where Kaname and his father where.

"Do not sound so coldly of a guest, Serien". Haruka said. "Now who is this guest?"

"Hello!" shouted a voice from downstairs. Both Kaname's and Harukas faces dropped at the sound of the voice.

"I'm very sorry my lords". Seiren said before she was shoved out of the way as the office door opened reviling a tall blonde vampire standing there.

"Oh hello again, my old friends". Aidou exclaimed as he ran in and gave both brunette vampires a tight hug.

"Nice to see you again too, Aidou" .Haruka said trying not to sound to irritated.

"What the hell are you doing here". Kaname said not trying to hide his agitation.

"Well, its almost Christmas and I wonted to come and visit my old school friends". Aidou said joyfully.

"So in other words you had nothing better to do and nowhere else to go". Kaname replied his voice dripping with irony.

"You don't have to say it like that". Aidou pouted and turned his back to the two purebloods. "Guess I might as well go home then if I'm not welcome then".

"You do that". Kaname huffed.

"Now, now, sine as you have come all this way to see us I'm sure it wouldn't kill anyone if you stayed for dinner". Haruka said trying to play peace maker.

"It would". Kaname said under his breath.

"Id love to stay for one of you lovely wife's delicious dinners, thank you Haruka". Aidou replied happily. "Now where is that lovely sister of yours hiding, Kaname". He continued and turned to leave the room before either of the purebloods could stop him.

Aidou ran from the room and began opening all the doors to all the rooms shouting out Yuki's name as he went.

"No Aidou stop". Kaname said as he ran up beside the blonde just as he was about to open the door to Zeros room. "Yuki's in the garden with my mother".

"Oh….Ok then lets go there". Aidou said as he skipped down the stairs.

Kaname gave out a sigh of relief before following Aidou down the stairs.

That evening all the vampires sat down to enjoy the fine meal Juri had cooked for them- she had decided to cook a whole goose with roast potato's and vegetables- as they talked about how Aidou and his family where along with what was happening with the Vampire council. But Aidou soon got bored with this and politely excused himself.

"If you would please excuse me, I am heading to the restroom". He announced.

"Are lives will be empty until you return". Kaname replied sarcastically.

Aidou pulled a face at him before leaving the room and walking up the stairs. As he walked along the hallway his vampire hearing picked up the sound of somebody breathing down the other end of the hallway.

Intrigued he followed the sound to the door where Kaname had stopped him from opening earlier that day. He smiled to himself and pushed open the door. The room was dark but Aidou new that somebody was in there, and as his eyes adjusted to the light he saw the sleeping shape of somebody lying on the bed. With his eyes full of curiosity he made his way over to the bed and gasped at the sight in front of him.

There sleeping on the bed way a pale human boy with amethyst eyes. Aidous own eyes flashed bloodlust red as he saw the boys slim neck on display and he leaned in closer to the boy taking in the sent of human blood running through his veins.

Suddenly sensing the vampires presence Zeros eyes snapped open and he jumped of the bed and away from Aidou.

"Now, now, little one, no need to be afraid". Aidou soothed but zero was buying none of it seeing the vampires red eyes as he walked closer.

Zero backed away from the blonde as far as he could until his back hit the wall and he caught his left hand on the sharp edge of the wooded panel frame that surrounded the walls.

"Ouch!". Zero exclaimed at the pain in his hand and pulled it into his chest holding it with the other one. As the smell of Zeros blood filled his nostrils, Aidou lost all sense of control and gave in to the bloodlust. And lunged at the boy and began forcing the injured hand away from his chest and licked the fresh blood leaking from it.

At the same time in the dinning room all the vampires suddenly became aware of the smell of blood and before they could blink Kaname ran from the room and up the stairs into Zeros room with some of the others behind him.

When he entered the room Kaname was enraged at the sight before him of zero lying on his back trying to fight of Aidou as the blonde vampire lay on top of him and was about to bite into his neck.

"Aidou". Kaname´s voice echoed off the walls as he shouted. Hearing his name being shouted Aidou regained control of himself and managed to stop before he bit Zero.

"Ah, Kaname I was just….Erm…". Aidou stuttered as he climbed to his feet but was cut of when Kaname grabbed him by the throat. And lifted him of the ground at arms length.

"I Swear if you ever touch him again I will kill you where you stand, do I make myself clear?" Kaname bellowed at the blonde.

"Ye..Yes, Ka..kan..name". Aidou said threw strained breaths. Kaname sighed and dropped Aidou who fell to his knees.

"Now get out" Kaname said calmly although his hands where still held into tight fists.

But when Aidou didn't move from his spot on the floor Kaname´s anger returned. "Now!" Kaname shouted as Aidou stumbled to his feet and sprinted from the room and running into a few of the other vampires waiting out side the room (too afraid of Kanames anger to enter) as he ran down the stairs and straight out the front door and into the dark night.

Once Aidou had left the room Kaname walked over to the boy lying on the cold wooded floor. As he got closer Kaname saw Zero lying on his back with one hand covering his eyes as he cried and his body trembling in fear.

"Zero, are you ok". Kaname asked but got no response from the boy in front of him. "I'm so sorry Zero, I never thought Aidou would do something like this". Kaname sighed and sat down on the boy's bed as Zero continued not to respond.

After a few minutes Juri gently knocked on Zeros door before walking in, carrying in a tray with some medical equipment which she handed to Kaname and left the room with a sad sigh.

Kaname looked at the tray and picked up some bandages and disinfectant before standing up and walking to the boys side before sitting on the floor crossed legged.

"Zero, I'm gonna fix up your hand ok?". Kaname asked as to not frighten the boy any more, but Zero didn't respond.

So Kaname gently grabbed the injured hand and held it up to get a better look, his eyes quickly flashed red at the sight of the sweet, delicious blood before him, but he regained his compo shier and his eyes returned to a chocolate colour.

First Kaname used a damp cloth to wipe the blood away from the cut and sighed in relief that the wound wasn't very deep. Next he warded Zero to brace himself as he poured some disinfectant into the cut.

Zero gasped and gritted his teeth at the pain but made no other sound as Kaname continued and started to wrap the wound in white bandages before laying Zeros hand back on the floor and stood with the tray and left the room.

In the hallway Kaname met Juri. "How is he, dear?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"He's in shock, he wouldn't even look at me mother, I cant believe how much of an idiot Aidou is for ruining all the time we've spent trying to gain his trust". Kaname said with a sigh as he shook his head.

"Now dear, don't lose hope, all we have to do is show him that not all vampires are like Aidou and Rido". She told her son confidently.

"Perhaps you're right". Kaname said slightly more cheerily.

"Of cause I'm right, I'm your mother". She said proudly and Kaname couldn't help but chuckle at her. "Come now, lets have a cup of tea and relax a little while Zero calms down, and we can check on him later". She continued as they both went downstairs and into the kitchen

In room Zero silently cried as he lay on the floor._ "Why did he attack me, what have I done wrong?"_ Zero asked himself. _"Why do vampires want to hurt people?"_.

As he continued to think Zero pushed himself off of the floor and sat with his back against the wall and looked down at his now bandaged hand._ "And why are some of them kind to me like Kaname and his family? But what if they get hurt for helping me? Or what if they are planning on hurting me themselves? Kaien told me that they are related to Rido, what if they are working for him and this is all some big plan to hurt me some more? If that's true then I have to get out of here before they get me!". _Zero thought as he stood up and started looking for a way out.

His eyes where drawn to the window in his room, he ran up to it and tried to open it but found it really stiff but he continued to push and eventually it popped his head out of the window and saw a long drop to the ground below, but then saw a drain pipe next to the window ledge.

Now he had his way out Zero grabbed the new clothes that Juri and Yuki had bought for him an got dressed along with his shoes. Then he looked around in the wardrobe for something warm and found an old light blue coat and pulled it on. Then he turned to the window and began climbing out onto the windowsill.

Zero shimmied along the black sill until he reached the drain pipe and held on to it as he climbed down and dropped the last few feet. Once on the ground he looked back up at the window in case someone was following him.

When he was sure the coast was clear he ran off in to the dark night and into the nearby forest.

"Good evening Zero, I hope your ok, I know Aidou is a bit of a wanker sometimes". Yuki said cheerily as she knocked and entered Zeros room carrying a tray with some sandwiches and warm milk on. But here face dropped as she found the room empty.

"Zero?". She questioned as she saw the curtains blowing in the cold night wind and cautiously approached the window. She dropped the tray t the floor with a laud smash sound as she steered in shock as she realized that was gone.

"Kaname, Kaname" Yuki screamed as she ran from the room and down the stairs.

"Yuki? What's wrong" Juri asked meeting her daughter halfway down the stairs.

"Its Zero, he…he´s run a…away" She said with teary eyes as she caught her breath.

"No". Kaname said under his breath as his mother comforted his sister. "This cant be happening?"

TBC…..

**Ok so please let me know what you think…please review and rate…thanks XD**


	6. Lost And Found

**CHAPTER-6: LOST AND FOUND**

"Yuki, calm down and tell me what happened". Juri said calmly although worry was plastered all across her face.

"It...its Zero, he…he's gone". She stuttered through gasped breathes.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Haruka asked as he walked into the room.

"I mean he's not here, his window is open and I think he ran away". Yuki exclaimed as she broke down into tears in her mother's arms. Before anybody could say another word Kaname used his vampire speed to rush up to Zeros room to examine it himself.

Inside he found everything exactly as his sister had described, he walked over to the open window and looked out onto the cold night and at the sky that threatened to start snowing at any moment, and then jumped out of the window landing perfectly on the ground below.

"Sieren" Kaname called into the night.

"Yes my lord?". Seiren said as she appeared behind the pureblood. "Would you like me to start tracking down the human boy?".

"No, I will handle that myself. I have another task in mind for you". Kaname said before leaning in and whispering something in her ear.

"Yes, off cause my lord. She said before bowing and disappearing again. Kaname sighed before turning back to the house to find Rima and Shiki leaning on the wall behind him.

"Ready?". Rima asked the pureblood. Kaname just nodded as a reply before turning towards the woodland area that surrounded the house as the three of them ran into it.

* * *

Zero panted as he finally stopped running to catch his breath after what felt like hours. As he rested he looked around himself to find he was standing in the middle of a large clearing in the forest he ran into. The night was really cold and he couldn't help but let a small shiver pass through his body.

"_Where the hell am I?"._ He asked himself as he carried on walking through the woodland and into the dark night.

He soon saw lights in the distance. _"A Town?"._ Zero asked himself and began running towards the lights in hope of finding shelter from the cold and somewhere to hide.

* * *

"How in the bloody world are we suppose to get the human brat back from Kaname Kuran and his companions?". The guard with the tattoos asked the other vampire.

"We'll think of some thing, besides our all mighty lord did give us ten other guards to help us out". The guard with the shaved head smirked. "Anyway it beats execution".

"Yeah, at least we know out number them now". The tattooed vampire chuckled. "They won't know what hit them". They both laughed as they continued walking through the town until the bald vampire suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?". His companion asked as he also stopped.

"I can smell the human, he must be close!" the bald guard said. "Lets go find him". He said before running off with his companion following behind him.

* * *

When Zero finally reached the light he found it was a small town. As he walked along the deserted streets looking for some shelter as it had started raining, he passed several bars and brothels full of vampires and was reminded of the all the years he was imprisoned by Rido and hurried away from them as quickly as he could.

Soon he came across an old abandoned cottage on the north side of town and Zero decided to take shelter in it. Inside Zero found that the cottage was in ruin and some of the roof had collapsed upstairs, but there was also a fire place I the back room and Zero soon found some sticks and broke up some old furniture for fire wood and light a small fire to keep himself warm.

As he finally started to lift the chill from his body after the walk in he rain Zero suddenly discovered how tired he was as he sat in front of the fire and leaned against the wall and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"We must be getting close". The guard with the shaved head said as he lifted his head into the air and began sniffing. "I can smell him".

"Maybe he's hiding in one of the houses?". The tattooed vampire offered.

"Yeah, I think your right there are a lot of abandoned places round this part of town". The saved vampire agreed. The two of them continued walking again until the tattooed vampire stopped in this tracks.

"Hey, can you smell smoke?" The tattooed guard asked. The other guard face suddenly turned into sly smile as he looked into the sky at the line of smoke and following it back to its chimney.

"He's in there". The saved vampire sniggered as they both ran towards the cottage that Zero was hiding in.

The shaved guard entered the cottage first as silently as he could, and walked into the back room to find a sleeping Zero, with the other guard following close behind.

"We've got you now brat". The tattooed man growled as he and his companion walked over to the human boy. As they got closer Zeros sensed the danger and awoke with a jump to find the two vampire guards standing in front of him with evil amusement plastered on there faces. Zeros eyes widened in terror and he tried to jump up and run away but the guards caught him by his arms and pinned him to the wall.

"Now, now little one, your not going anywhere". The shaved guard snarled in a mocking tone and laughed as Zero continued to struggle against there hold on him.

* * *

"Kaname". Shiki said as he suddenly froze in the middle of the deserted town square.

"What is it Shiki?". The pureblood asked as he turned to the redhead looking concerned.

"Its Zero, I can sense him, he's in distress" Shiki said.

"We need to find him right now". Rima stated. "Shiki, can you pinpoint his position?". She continued.

"I think so; he's on the north side of town in an old cottage". Shiki replied as he and the others all took of with vampire speed towards the place where Zero was.

"Oh, we've missed you kid, so don't run away from us". The tattooed guard cooed sarcastically. "And I'll tell you who else has missed you…..Lord Rido, he's missed his personal blood fountain" They continued to tease he boy in there grasp as he struggled to break free.

"Well, Rido might have missed your blood, but so have I". the shaved guard said as he forced Zeros head to the side as he leaned into his neck ready to bite and taste the sweet life that ran through the boys veins.

But suddenly there was a loud crashing noise that filled the room and the shaved vampire turned to look at what had stopped him taking his fill and growled animalistic at the sight before him as Kaname Kuran and two of his companions stood in the doorway in full battle stance.

"Don't you dare lay another hand on him!". Kaname's voice beloved through the old ruin.

"Or what?" The saved guard challenged before snapping his fingers and seconds later the small room was filled with several other vampires all holding weapons and ready to fight.

But Kaname just kept calm as he took in his surroundings, before letting a sly smile creep onto his face.

"Or I will have to kill you where you stand". Kaname's reply rand through the room and with that he charged at the nearest vampire to him and slit her throat with one of the two matching daggers he was holding that he pulled out from his jacket, before running at the next as Rima and Shiki did the same using there own special powers while Rido's guards continued to attack them.

Pretty soon the only vampires left standing where Kaname and his team and the two original guards that first found Zero. The one with the tattoos stood in a fighting stance in front of the pureblood, whilst the shaved one pinned zero to the wall.

"Last chance". Kaname warned the two remaining guards who shared a quick glance before the tattooed guard charged at Kaname with a long knife that he took out from its holster on his belt. But the pureblood simple raised his hand and slapped the guard so hard across the chin, when he got close enough, that the vampire went flying through the right hand wall into what use to be a kitchen and then through the next wall and out into the street, knocking him out cold.

"I warned you". Kaname sighed as he approached the one remaining guard.

"Hold it" The guard said whilst holding a razor to Zeros throat. "Don't any of you move or the boy gets it". He continued and Kaname and the others stopped in there tracks, but not before Kaname had time to make one last move.

The shaved guard smiled thinking he had won when he suddenly noticed a sharp pain in his chest and looked down, to see imbedded in his own chest one of Kaname's daggers. The guard started to laugh insanely for a few moments before the laughter turned into deep sobs as he reliced his grip on Zero and fell to his knees as Kaname walked towards him.

"Pl….please don't kill m…me" The guard begged as blood started to sea put the corners of his mouth. " I…I don't want do die". He sobbed.

"Tough" Rima spat as Kaname walked behind the guard and pulled him up by his hair before pulling out the other dagger and holding it up to the guards throat.

"Any last words?". Kaname asked sternly.

"Ye…yes, you'll be sorry, just wait and see". The guard stuttered as Kaname pressed the blade to his throat before pressing it down into the skin and slidding it across I one swift motion. Blood squirted out from the wound and the guard's lifeless body fell to the floor before disintegrating into dust.

At that moment the tattooed guard awoke in time to see his companion's execution as he watched in terror before stumbling to his feet and running as fast as he could away from the cottage.

Inside Zero was frozen to the spot on the floor as Kaname knelt down in front of him.

"Are you ok, Zero?". Kaname asked looking at the deep bruises on the boy's arms where the guards had pinned him to the wall. Zero just nodded his reply.

"Good, now can we get out of here". Shiki said impatiently.

"Indeed" Kaname replied holding his hand out to Zero who cautiously took it as the pureblood helped him up, but one he was on his feet a sudden rush of dizziness raced through his head and he placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. Kaname looked at the boy with concern and was about to ask what was wrong when Zeros legs gave out and the boy collapsed backwards.

Kaname quickly held out both his hands read to catch Zero in his arms as he fell and the pureblood caught him perfectly.

"Is he ok?" Rima asked after seeing Zero faint.

"I'm not sure" Kaname answered putting one gentle hand on Zero's forehead. "I think he has a fever". Was all Kaname said before standing up and walking out of the cottage carrying a unconscious Zero bridle style and pressed against his own chest in an attempt to keep him warm, as they walked back towards the Kuran manor house.

**Ok so new chapter up… please let me know what you think!**

**To sweeten the deal I'll send a short prevue of the next chapter to anyone who reviews…..XD **


	7. Sickness And Sacrifices

**CHAPTER-7:SICKNESS AND SACRIFICES**

Kaname continued to triage through the forest as snowflakes began to finally fall from the sky. He was carrying the unconscious body of a small human boy and some of the snowflakes fell onto his pale skin and glistened in the moonlight.

Even in this dire situation as he walked back to his house followed by Shiki and Rima, Kaname couldn't help but think how truly beautiful Zero was and it truly hurt him to see the boy weak and shaking against his chest.

"Kaname, are you feeling ok?". Shiki asked his cousin seeing the distant look in the purebloods eyes.

"Yes Shiki I'm fine, but we need to get Zero some where warm as soon as possible" Kaname sighed. It didn't take them too much longer to reach the Kuran mansion and as soon as they arrived, Kaname kicked open the font door and walked in to find Juri running down the stairs.

"Oh, Kaname dear, are you alright? I've been so worried about you, is Zero ok? Juri asked her eyes passing from her son to the boy in his arms.

"I'm fine mother, but I think zero is sick he has a fever". Kaname said sternly as he headed upstairs with his mother.

"Oh dear" Juri exclaimed as she placed her hand on Zeros forehead. "Kaname, go and talk him out of those damp clothes and I'll go run him a hot bath to warm him up. Kaname nodded and carried Zero into his room as Juri headed to the bathroom.

In his room the brunette gently placed Zero on his bed and stripped himself of his damp coat before turning his attention to the silverette. First Kaname unlaced his shoes and pulled them off along with his socks, then he removed the blankets and other covers that covered Zeros upper body before unbuttoning the now ruined and dirty shirt and the pureblood winced at the new bruises starting to show an the boys chest, back and arms and a pang of guilt fell into his heart.

"_How could I have let this happen? I promised I'd protect him and how look at him. I should of got there sooner, we should of killed those bastards when we had the chance". _Kaname thought to himself morbidly.

The pureblood's thoughts came back to the present and he continued stripping Zero by undoing his black pants and gently pulling them down and off the human boy altogether. He then pulled the large blanket from his bed around the unconscious boy and picked him up to carry him to the bathroom.

"Mother is the bath ready yet?" Kaname asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Not quite" Juri replied. "I'll leave you to finish of here while I go and make some soup for when he wakes up". She said as she left the bathroom.

Kaname sighed as he watched his mother leave and then looked down at Zero. The boy was shivering but began stirring in his sleep and soon began opening his eyes slowly as he adjusted to the lighting. Kaname's eyes widened in relief, when he saw zero looking up at him from his lap.

"Hey Zero, how are you feeling?". Kaname asked gently. Zero didn't answer but shifted in an attempt to sit up, but suddenly stopped and raised one hand to his head as it began to spin, before looking back at negatively shaking his head. Seeing the still shaking boy Kaname stood up and carefully placed Zero on the edge of the bath and reached over to turn of the water.

"Zero, I'm going to give you a bath to warm you up a bit, Ok?" Kaname asked the shaking boy. Zero looked sheepishly away for a moment before turning back to the pureblood now kneeling down in front of him, Kaname returned the nod before removing the blanket from around Zero and then reaching up to the boys waist and grabbed a hold of the waistband, Zero whole body tensed at the action but didn't pull away as Kaname began to pull them down and off the passed his ankles.

Kaname couldn't help but stare in awe at the sight of the naked boy in front of him for a moment before picking Zero up again and began lowering him into the hot bath, but as soon as Zeros body touched the water he bucked his hips upwards in an attempt to get away.

"Shhh, Zero, its ok I know the water feels uncomfortable, but that's only because we need to boost your body temperature, I'm sure it will feel better once you august" The brunette reassured as he lowered Zero into the bath again, this time more successfully.

Zero sat with his eyes closed for several moments before relaxing a bit and leaning back in the bath as Kaname watched him intently.

After a while Kaname leaned over and placed a hand on Zeros forehead. Once he was satisfied Zero was warming up he pulled the plug and the water started to disappear down the drain. Next the brunette stood up and removed his own shirt as Zero looked at him questioningly.

"You're all wet and I want to keep my shirt dry". Kaname told Zero as he held a towel and rapped it around zero before picking him up and carrying him to his own room and putting him down on the huge bed. Zero looked around Kaname's room in interest; the room was filled with large furniture and was decorated in deep wood colours and rich reds and gold's.

Kaname went to his wardrobe and grabbed one of his clean shirts and boxers and walked back to Zero and dressed him before pulling back the covers to his own bed and lifting Zero in to the duvet.

"Kaname, sweetie how is he doing". Juri asked as she walked into the room carrying a glass of warm milk which she passed to Zero who gladly accepted it and drank greedily.

"Id say he's doing better" Kaname said while watching Zero drink. Next Juri sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled out a thermometer from the pocket in her dress.

"Now Zero, be a good boy and open wide" She said cheerily. Zero did as he was told and Juri placed it in his mouth and removed it a few moments later and sigh at the reading. "Oh my, Zero you've got quite the fever" She said before standing and heading for the door again before turning to Kaname.

"Make sure he stays warm and call me if you have any problems" She said before leaving. Kaname turned from the closed door back to Zero to find the boy already half asleep. The brunette then stood up and went to his desk to work on some paperwork.

A while later Kaname turned back to check on Zero and found the boy fierily shaking and Kaname rose from his desk and stripped himself of his own trousers and climbed into bed next to Zero in nothing but his own black boxers, and snuggled up to Zero wrapping his arms around the small boy until the shaking eased and he also fell asleep.

"What" Rido beloved in a fit of pure rage at the cowering vampire kneeling before him. The surviving guard from the cottage incident had returned to the Rido's castle and told the pureblood the hole story and its far to say Rido was not happy.

"You had him and you let him escape" Rido roared. "You will be executed for this and I will pass no mercy".

"No please my lord, give me another chance". The tattooed guard pleaded and Rido just spat at him.

"You've had all the chances im willing to give you, you lousy piece of shit" Rido shouted. " And you will be executed first thing in the morning and I will personally crush your skull".

"Actually my lord". Shinobu interrupted " I believe I have a better cause for this foolish slime ball".

"What did you have in mind, Shinobu?" Rido questioned.

"Well, my lord, some of your scientists have recently finished a new experiment and are in need of a lab rat" His second in command smirked. "And I believe he would be perfect".

"Indeed". Rido thought about this for a moment before turning back to Shinobu. "Very well, take him to the laboratory, before I change my mind". He decided.

"Yes my lord". Shinobu bowed in front of Rido before taking his leave and signalling for two other guards to drag the tattooed guard out of the room and down the hall towards the laboratory.

**Ohhhhhhhhh!...Ok what do you think? I hope you liked it. Things are finally heating up between Zero and Kaname….. Please, please, please review….Thanks for reading..XD**


	8. Agony And Experiment

**CHAPTER-8: AGONY AND EXPERIMENTS**

"No, no please". The tattooed guard pleaded as he was dragged down the stone floored hallway towards the castles laboratory.

"Shut the fuck up". One of the guards that where pulling him along yelled before kicking him in the ribs.

"No, no you can't do this, you can't do this to me, no". The tattooed guard continued to plead. He'd heard about what happened in that lab. He'd personally seen the twisted, mangled corpses of the failed experiments and smelled there burnt, rotten flesh.

"Ah, gentlemen, thank you for bringing me my new test subject. He will be quite useful". Doctor Misaki smirked as the two guards carrying the tattooed vampire dragged him onto a medical berth and tied down there captive with metal chains around his wrists, ankles and chest before leaving and closing the heavy duty door behind them.

"Well, well, I heard all about your little cock-up with masters pet" Misaki teased. "what a shame you couldn't catch the little brat again and maybe you could off saved yourself from this fate". He continued.

"Wha…what are you gonna do to me?". The chained guard asked starting to shake from fear.

"You'll find out soon enough". The doctor replied coldly before turning to his assistance and nodding a command. The four medically masked vampires- three men and one woman.

The assistance walked over to there captive and began stripping him of his cloths until he was naked. Next they took out a large needle and injected a bright green liquid into his upper arm. And the guard whimpered at the pain but tried to hide it.

Then the assistance stood back and left the room, leaving the guard alone with Misaki. "Now the fun begins" The doctor laughed as he pulled a white curtain around the berth sealing them both inside and so that from the outside all that could be seen was there silhouettes.

The next thing that was heard was a gut wrenching scream from the tattooed guard that echoed throughout the castle as Misaki began his work on the vampire in front of him. The sound of electric drills and cutting tools where the only other sound that could be made out aside from the agonised screams and gasps. Until after a while the screams suddenly stopped and the doctor pulled back the now blood soaked curtain and called his assistances back in.

The four masked vampires walked up to the guard on the birth and stated to stitch up the wounds and then wheeled the birth into a different part of the lab and once again injected a liquid into him before leaving for the night.

Misaki smiled to himself. His experiment was done, now all he had to do was wait to see the result.

* * *

**Oooooooh, Ok so I left you all on another cliff-hanger.**

**Hey sorry this one was a bit short, but don't worry the next one will be longer.**

**Pretty please review, and let me know what you think….Bye for now..XD**


	9. Acomplicements and Aceptance

**CHAPTER-9: ACOMPLICEMENTS AND ACEPTANCE**

"Hugh?". The tattooed guard questioned as he came too and found himself locked on a cell obviously somewhere in the castles dungeon.

"Ah, your finally awake, I was starting to worry" The tall, lean figure of doctor Misaki sneered over him.

"What the fucking hell did you do to me, you bastard?". The guard growled.

"Now, now, that's not a very nice way to talk to the man who improved you, now is it?" Misaki replied.

"Improved me?".

"Yes, indeed. You see you are my newest prototype in a new experiment that I am performing for our great lord Rido". Misaki answered with a pleased look on his face. "Me and my assistances have been working on a way of enhancing the vampire jean back to its pure primal state in the hope of enhancing the strength and powers of a vampire further than we ever thought possible, and you my good man are my first successful attempt. Well by successful, I mean you're the only one who didn't die during the process". Misaki continued.

The guard was speechless as he checked himself over in shock over what he had just heard. He discovered that he had several large scars along is arms, legs and midsection. Yet he felt absolutely no pain and that surprised him. He was also beginning to notice the new power within himself although he still wasn't sure what it was.

"So what the hell are you going to do to me now". The guard asked holding back his anger.

"That's up to you, you have an audience with our lord in an hour, I believe he has a proposal for you" Misaki smirked before he turned and left the guard to himself.

* * *

The sun began to seep through the gap in the curtains and flooded its way into the room until it caught Kaname's eyes and gently woke him from his dreams and his eyes flickered open. Kaname sighed sadly that the night was already over until he felt the warm presence pressed against his left side.

"Oh Zero". Kaname whispered as he took in the beautiful sight of the sleeping boy before him. The pureblood leaned over and gently placed his hand on Zero's forehead and sighing sadly as Zeros high fever was still there. Kaname had hopped that it would have broken by morning and his concern returned because it hadn't.

Suddenly Zero shifted in his sleep before slowly opening his amethyst eyes as they met with Kaname's scarlet ones.

"Good morning Zero, how are you feeling?" Kaname asked gently.

Zero looked like he was about to answer when he suddenly broke out in a coughing fit. The brunette eased Zero up into a sitting position and held one hand on the boys back as he traced comforting circles as Zero continued to cough. "Shhh! Zero, easy now". Kaname soothed. And soon Zero managed to stop.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door before Yuki gently pushed open the door before entering.

"Good morning Kaname, Zero" She greeted cheerily as she walked over to the bed.

"Good morning Yuki". Kaname replied pleasantly to his sister.

"Father would like a word with you in his study later; he has a guest coming round". Yuki informed her brother as she sat on the edge of the bed and reached her hand out to Zero's forehead the same way Kaname had done earlier only this time Zero gasped in fear and pulled away from her touch and grabbed onto Kaname.

"I guess he's still having trouble trusting us" Yuki sighed at the human's reaction. "but after all he's been through I guess we can't really blame him". She continued looking at the shaking boy in her brothers arms. "Although he seems to trust you" Yuki smiled.

Kaname just looked the boy in his arms in wounder before breaking out in a smile himself.

* * *

The doors to the grand chamber opened to revile Rido and Shizuka sat in there usual places at the far end of the room, as the tattooed guard was escorted towards his master covered in silver chains to stop him escaping, by several other guards and doctor Misaki.

When they where close enough they all bowed in respect before Misaki stepped forward.

"My lord Rido it is my greatest honour to show you my first successful Hybrid" He announced and a round of applause was echoed throughout the room by the many guards, nobles and other vampires that followed Rido, who had gathered to see Misaki's creation. Rido simply smirked before leaning in to take a closer look.

"He doesn't look all that powerful". Shizuka commented.

"Ah, my dear lady, his bio chemistry is not quite complete, but let me assure you, he most defiantly as strong as I promised if not more so". The doctor replied politly.

"How long until he is ready?" Rido questioned.

"A few days until he can master his new ability my Lord, but for the mean time we can always force him". Misaki grinned as one of his assistance came up behind the chained guard with a long electromagnetic emitter and stabbed the guard in the back with it.

The guard screeched in pain as the charge shot through his body, but that screech soon changed into a growl as his body started to mutate, his entire body grew and his hair began to grow longer and more wildly, his hands and feet swelled and contorted as long razor sharp claws expanded from his fingertips.

His body grew to the point he began to burst through his clothes by the time he stopped, and stood there in shock about what had just happened to him. Before smirking to himself as he felt the new power that was coursing through out is whole being.

Deciding to test out his new strength the tattooed guard hybrid pulled on his chains that still bound him and easily broke free of them, much to the surprise of the guards holding the other ends of the chains as the hybrid vampire used the chains to throw them up into the air before slashing his long claws at them and cutting them all into pieces until only the dismembered body's lay on the floor and the guards that survived screamed in agony and tried to reattach there limbs pointlessly.

By now the entire room was silent apart from the occasional gasp from the crowd or the cry's from the dismembered guards. And the hybrid just stood there smiling proudly at his handiwork.

"Well as you can all see, he really is as powerful as I promised". Misaki chuckled as he broke the silence.

"In deed he is" Rido replied calmly. "So I suggest we make a deal" Rido said turning his attention to the hybrid. "I will give you a few days to master your new strength, and then when I feel the time is right you will destroy Kaname Kuran and his family, and bring me back my human pet". Rido commanded.

"And what the hell makes you thing that I would do as you say when I could easily just kill you instead?" The hybrid guard growled.

Suddenly the tattooed guard howled in pain as he began to relapse into his original form before falling to the ground as the pain subsided.

"I had the good old doctor here install a safety device encase you decided to turn on me" Rido informed the tattooed guard.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" the guard asked.

"While you where sleeping I put several capsules inside you body containing liquidated silver, and if you turn on us we can simply activate them and it will be lights out for you" Misaki explained.

"And don't even think about ripping them out, because that will activate them immediately and kill you on site". Shizuka warned mockingly.

"Even so, why should I help you, what's in it for me?" the guard asked.

" If you help my cause and do as I say, than when I am leader of the whole vampire world and my nephew is dead and gone then I will make you an emperor in your own piece of the new, superior world to with as you please". Rido bargained.

The tattooed guard though for a moment before turning bake to Rido. "Deal, I am at your service my wise and all powerful Lord". The guard answered.

"Excellent" Rido grinned. "Now all I need is to wait for the perfect opportunity to arise".

On the other side of the thrown room, somewhere in large crowd of followers, one female vampire's eyes widened in terror about what she had just seen._ "Oh my god, I must worn lord Kaname about this as soon as possible"_ Sieren though to herself.

* * *

**Ok so that's it for this chapter**

**Sorry it took me so long to do, but I've been busy…**

**Ok so hear comes the really evil bit so listen up….I'm going to be really cruel and say that I refuse to upload the next chapter until my review count reaches 50 or more…yes, yes, I know I'm a total bitch but I don't really care…. XD **

**Bye, until next time…..and remember to reveiw.**

** ...**

** ...**

** ...**

** ...**

** ...**

** ...**

** ...**

** ...**

** ...**

** ...**

** ...**

** ...**

** .**


	10. Planing And Preperation

**CHAPTER-10: PLANING AND PREPERATION**

"You wanted to see me, Father?". Kaname questioned as he entered Haruka's study after finally getting Zero back to sleep. Kaname was still worried as Zero's fever still hadn't come down.

"Yes, indeed I did son, I'd like to talk to you about the upcoming 'desert moon' ball, which our family is to host this year". Haruka declared.

"I'm aware of the ball, what about it?" Kaname asked taking a seat on the opposite side of the large wooden desk to his father.

"Well, the ball is in only two weeks time, on the next full moon, and what are we going to do about Zero?". Haruka replied. Kaname thought about this for a moment before replying.

"Your right, we can't possibly leave him on his own with that many vampires around". Kaname pondered.

"Indeed, and we need to think of a solution, and fast". Haruka said as both men though about possible answers.

"How about I take Zero as my companion to the ball". Kaname suddenly suggested as his father gave him a confused look. "Think about it father, he will be by my side the whole time and nobody will dare to mess with him" The younger vampire continued.

"But he's human". Haruka replied.

"So? There will be other humans there, like Kaien Cross and the other hunters!" Kaname retorted.

"I know, but Zero is a child, and you know as well as I do that there aren't suppose to be any human children left. Just the smell of him alone will dive them mad". Haruka informed his son. "And remember Rido is most certainly searching for the poor boy, and many of his followers will be attending the ball".

"Maybe we can help" Yuki said cheerily as she entered the room followed by her mother and Rima.

"How so?" Haruka asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well honey, if Rima uses her mental manipulation ability's to cast a perception field around Zero to hide his scent. And Yuki and I can dress him up to blend in and nobody will ever know". Juri explained to her husband.

"Thank you for your help mother". Kaname smiling at her sweetly.

"Ok then, we've got a party to organize". Yuki exclaimed as she threw her arms around her brother, hugging him tightly.

"Well lets get started then, we have a lot of work to do" Juri announced she turned to leave the room.

* * *

Loud, echoing footsteps where heard throughout the long hallways of Rido's castle as Shinobu walked towards the thrown room where his lord was currently waiting.

"Good evening my lord" .Shinobu announced as he entered the grand room. " I have good news".

"And what may that be?" Rido asked.

"Your guards have just informed me that we have now found the perfect time and location to test out the power of your new pet". The second in command smirked.

"And when shall that be" The pureblood quizzed as his interest grew.

"Two weeks from now my lord" Came Shinobu's reply. "At the Kuran's 'Desert moon' ball".

At this news a large snake like grin crept onto Rido's face. "Excellent" Rido hissed.

Siren gasped in horror at the news she had just received as she slowly backed away from the large wooden door she was hiding behind before running down the disserted hallway looking for a way out. _"I must worn lord Kaname" ._She thought as she turned a corner towards the main castle entrance.

"Hey, where the bloody hell do you think your going, missy?" A tall guard wearing a black hood hiding his face yelled at her.

"Just to get some fresh air, Sir". Siren told the guard.

"Like hell you are". The guard bellowed at her before grabbing her by the arm and placing one hand on her forehead. With in seconds she went limp in his arms as the darkness surrounded her.

* * *

"Oh my, Kaien there is just so much to do for this ball, and since all that stuff with Zero happened, I'm now even further behind". Juri sighed as she carried on writing out the guest list for the ball.

"Don't worry Juri, I'm sure if anybody can do it you can" Cross assured her.

"I know, and I'm lucky I've got so much help from all my friends and family, I'm just worried about Kaname and Zero". The mother vampire told her friend.

"What do you mean?". Cross questioned intently.

"Well, don't you see it?" Juri asked but only received a blank look from Kaien. "The way he looks at the boy, the concern and contentment he has for Zero. Kaien, I believe that my son is falling for the human boy". Juri explained.

"Oh I see, well the council will not be pleased about that. And as for Zero, god only knows what's going through his mind right now, after all he's been through it wouldn't surprise me if he could never trust a vampire in his life. But yet again he does seem to have bonded with Kaname quite well". Cross replied curiously.

"Indeed, I guess only time will tell. I just hope for Kaname's sake that Zero can learn to love him back" Juri sighed as she continued with her work.

* * *

"Hugh?" Siren groaned as she came too and noticed the tall man standing in front of her.

"Don't worry, the dizziness will soon pass". The man informed her.

"What have you done to me?" Siren spat at him angrily but he just simply shook his head.

"I haven't done anything to you, you're completely fine". He said innocently and too her surprise Siren discovered he was right. She was in no pain and was lying on a rather comfortable bed. Sitting up right she stared at him in confusion.

"Who are you, and what do you want". Siren quizzed. The man cleared his throat before answering.

"My name is Kain, I'm a noble vampire. And as for what I want, well I only wish for us to make a deal". The man informed her.

"What kind of deal?". Siren asked.

"It's quite simple really, for months now I have been hiding in Rido's castle posing as a guard, much like yourself, and my reason for doing so is because of a promise I made a long time ago. You see, a few years back I was working for Rido when I came across a crying human woman one night. Intrigued I asked her what was wrong and she replied that it was her son's birthday, who had been taken from her years before. We spent the night talking in an attempt to calm her down, as prisoners who are to loud get flogged, and I soon started to feel some compassion for her, and I decided to rebel against Rido's orders and he soon exiled me. Soon before I left I found out that the human woman was scheduled to be executed, and try as I might there was nothing I could do to stop it. The night before her death she bestowed me with a great secret about her child and I made a promise to her that I would find him and save him from Rido's evil clutches before it was too late. Until now I have been unable to find the boy". Kain told her sadly.

"And your deal?". Siren interrupted.

"Yes, I only wish to find and protect this human boy, and I hear that he is currently in the presence of your masters. I wish to be pardoned for my crimes and to join forces with Kaname Kuran and his followers and in return I will give you and your course all the information that I have on Rido and his plans, plus the support of my family and followers. What do you think?" Kain told her.

"It is not my place to decide for my lords, but I think they will be intrigued by your offer". Siren replied and a pleased grin spread across Kain's face.

"Ok then how about we go tell your lords about what that bloody big bastard's sending there way". Kain said as he and Siren headed for the exit. They both ran down the hallways until they reached the main door, only for them both to be struck on the head harshly by two guards as soon as they rounded the corner, knocking them both unconscious.

* * *

**Ok, so the plot thickens….**

**Let me know what you think and please rate and review. I need the encouragement to continue…XD**

**Until next time my friends…bye =)**


	11. Moonlight And Magic

**CHAPTER-11: MOONLIGHT AND MAGIC**

"Oh, I'm so excited mother". Yuki exclaimed as she continued to get ready for the 'Desert Moon' ball.

"Calm down, Yuki dear". Her mother relied. "We still have a lot of work to do". Juri informed the younger vampire as they walked towards Zeros room and knocked before entering.

"Zero honey, are you awake? It's time to get ready for the party." Juri announced as she walked in to find the human boy staring absentmindedly out the window at the setting sun. Before turning around at the sound of Juri's voice.

"Zero, are you ready for your bath?" Yuki asked and Zero simply nodded his head in reply before standing up and walking to the bathroom.

Juri ran the bath as Zero began to remove his cloths and slipped into the bath as Yuki and Juri left to get his cloths ready and other things they had to get.

Zero sighed as he settled into the warm soapy water. It had been a week since the night with Kaname that just couldn't stop thinking about.

"_Zero, may I talk to you about something". Kaname's soft caring voice caught Zero's attention and he nodded to the pureblood. "Ok, Zero I would like to ask you to be my date for the up coming ball that my family is hosting". Kaname asked looking genuinely concerned that Zero would say no. But instead Zero nodded his head in approval (although he wasn't quite sure why) and a relived grin spread across the brunettes face._

"_Thank you Zero, you have made me very happy". Where the last words Kaname said before giving zero a gentle hug and leaving the room._

That memory kept replaying in Zero's mind as he sat in the bath. The gentle words, the dashing grin and the warmth of the hug just wouldn't leave him alone._ "Why am I giving these thoughts? And for a vampire at that". Zero thought to him self before he was interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door._

"Zero, honey, are you nearly finished? We need to get you dressed", Juri asked trough the door. Zero sighed before he climbed out of the bath, wrapped a towel around himself and opened the bathroom door to walk back to the bedroom where Juri and Yuki where waiting for him.

"Ok Zero, first of all we need to get you dressed properly and than we can move on to your hair and other things". Yuki informed the human boy.

Every thing was quiet in the room for several minutes until suddenly a loud cry was heard from Zero's bedroom.

"Zero hold still, if you relax this will be much easier on both of us". Came Yuki's strained voice from within the room where Zero was holding on to the bed post for dear life as Yuki and Juri tried there best to fasted a corset around his midsection.

"Well at least getting the padded bra, panties, stocking's and suspenders on him weren't this difficult". Juri joked. Obviously they had informed Zero that they were going to dress him up like this to help disguise him from the vampires. Yes indeed zero knew the situation well, he just didn't know how painful wearing a corset was.

But soon enough Yuki and Juri fastened him in it and finished getting him dressed before adding hair extensions and make up before leaving him to go and get ready themselves.

* * *

Mean while in Rido's castle Siren and Kain decided to set there escape plan into action. They had both been held sepretly in silver chains for days on end in Rido's dungeon, as they where beaten for information about who they were and about anything useful they both knew. Yet both refused to tell the guards anything and instead thought of ways they could get out.

"Hugh?" Siren groaned as she came too to find herself chained to a chair (after their latest interigation and beating) with Kain next to her giving the guards a death glare.

"Siren!". Kain exclaimed when he saw she was awake. "Are you ok?". He asked.

"Yes, I am unharmed, and you?" she answered.

"Still in one piece". He replied. "But I don't suppose you know a way we could get out of here and past these bastards?". He asked motioning to the two guards staring at them.

"No, how about you?" She said disappointedly.

"I've got a few but I might need you to slip your hand down my belt first". Kain grinned at her confused look, before her eyes widened as she got the gist and complying slid her hand down his belt until she caught hold of something long and hard against her fingertips, a dagger!

Next she firmly grabbed onto the dagger before thrusting it out of Kain belt and slashing through the chains around her arms and upper body in one swift move, before jumping up as the two guards ran at her.

First she stabbed one straight in the heart before sliding out of the other guard's way and slitting his throat killing them both instantly, before running over and untying Kain as they both ran from the room and escaping the castle completely. Neither of them slowed down as the both ran as fast as they could towards the 'desert moon' ball, praying that they made it in time to worn Kaname.

* * *

A few hours later Kaname, Haruka, Shiki and Takuma (Yuki's date for the night, who is also on Kaname's side of the war) where waiting patiently, and nervously in Kaname's case, for there dates to present themselves.

The first to show herself was Juri who was wearing a long elegant scarlet dress which showed off her figure, and her hair was tied up in a neat and stylish bun. As she descended the stairs she was greeted by Kaname first.

"You look stunning mother". Her son commented before the Mother vampire walked to her husband who kissed her gently.

"As breathe taking as always my darling". Haruka added before they all turned there attention back to the stairs where Rima was making her way down wearing purple dress belled out at her waist and reached the floor , her hair was tied up in her usual short pigtails. She walked over to Shiki who was about to say something to her when a noise from upstairs distracted him.

"Oh, come on Zero, we have to go down or we will be late for the ball". Yuki's voice travelled down the stairs.

Kaname chuckled, only just realising what he had let him self in for as Yuki came into sight at the top of the stairs wearing a light pink dress, much in the same form as Rima's but with shorter sleeves, that just covered her shoulders and her hair louse with a pink band in.

"Come on Zero, we really have to get a move on" Yuki coxed again, this time with more success as the human stepped into sight.

Kaname gasped at the sight before him. Zero was wearing a strapless dress in a light blue dress that reached just above his knees at the front, but reached the floor at the back. His legs where covered in lightly tinted tights and he wore high healed shoes in the same colour as his dress and he wore long gloves that reached past his elbows. His hair was tied in two long pigtails to the sides and ran louse down the centre of his back.

"Zero you look like an angel" Kaname told the human boy as he held out his hand to Zero when he had reached the bottom of the stairs.

Next the four couples left the Kuran manor and arrived at the ball shortly after. When they entered the building Rima put up her perception filter around Zero. Then they entered the ball room and started to socialize with the nobles and other vampires and hunters (who where incognito) as the party continued.

The entire time Zero was glued to Kaname's side and the pureblood vampire could feel the boy shaking against him. Kaname felt extremely guilty for making Zero come to a place with but it was the only way to keep him safe.

Many people where currently surrounding the pureblood prince and his date, asking a lot of questions about Zero and making the boy increasingly fearful. Feeling this Kaname decided to save the boy as he heard music begin to play.

"Excuse me" Kaname said to the crowed as he pulled Zero in to the middle of the dance floor and played one of his hands on Zeros waist and took the other in his while Zero placed his spare hand on Kaname's shoulder.

They danced rather slowly as Zero was only just learning how, but Kaname felt that the moment was simply magic. He loved the smell of Zeros hair and the look in those big amethyst eyes looking into his own scarlet ones. He loved feeling Zeros slim hips move as they danced under his hand and how tightly the boy was grasping at his own hand for support. But most of all Kaname love Zero, and it all became clear to him during that one slow dance that Zero was the most precious thing in the world to him and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, even though he was only human.

Kaname made a secret wish for that moment to never end, but little did he know what horror was just around the corner and just seconds away from knocking at the front door.

TBC…..

* * *

**Ok another chapter finished, a little more romance in this one and I hope it wasn't too fluffy.**

**I hope you liked it and if so please rate and review …thanks.**

**Until next time my friends….XD**


	12. Dancing With Danger

**CHAPTER-12: DANCING WITH DANGER**

The wind blew fiercely as the cold snow settled on the hard grown outside the ballroom window, but was soon disturbed by the harsh, heavy footprints of a shadowy figure, which was walking slowly towards the building. Inside the party continued oblivious to the great evil standing just meters away.

In the centre of the ballroom Kaname continued to dance with Zero, now at a faster pace, and a small smile had grown on Zero's face as they danced gracefully together. Kaname was in complete heaven with Zero at that moment, until a dark presence caught his attention and he suddenly stopped. Zero gave him a confused look as the brunette pushed him behind his back protectively and only seconds later there was a loud crash as the main window to the ballroom smashed open.

Shards of glass rained down on everyone in the room and as they settled on the floor they noticed the tall tattooed man standing in the room in front of the broken window.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I will be the night's entertainment". He snarled sarcastically.

"Who the bloody hell are you, coming in here and disturbing our ball". Aidou remarked angrily. But didn't receive an answer as he was grabbed by the throat and thrown across the room and into the far wall before he passed out.

At this moment the guards and hunters at the party all ran up and surrounded the tattooed man with there weapons pointing at him.

"Surrender". One of the guards shouted.

"I don't think so". The tattooed man replied and he began to laugh as the guards and hunters attacked him.

"My turn". The tattooed man said once the guards had stopped attacking him. At that moment the clouds in the sky partly cleared and a ray of moonlight eliminated the tattooed man as his body and limbs began to change.

His arms and legs grew longer and stronger as claws grew from his fingers and toes. His jaw grew and longer, sharper teeth and fangs emerged from his gums. His hair grew long and more animalistic and by the time his transformation was over he stood at over nine feet and looked more like a wild animal than anything else.

The hybrid vampire let out a gut wrenching howl before he lunged forward at the nearest guard and bit his head clean off. Scream echoed around the room as the blood sprayed upwards into the air and the guard's body fell to the floor.

"What the bloody hell is your business her, freak?". Another noble vampire shouted towards the hybrid.

"Simple, I want to teach Kaname Kuran and his pesky friends a lesson about what happens when you piss off Lord Rido and steal his toys." The hybrid growled before searching the crowd for Kaname. But didn't have to search for long as Kaname stepped forward towards the hybrid after he had handed Zero over to Yuki and his mother, although the boy was reluctant to let go of him.

"Well, you can just go and tell my uncle that if he wants to confront me, then to do it himself and to not send his flee ridden mutt to do it for him like a cowared" Kaname spat.

The hybrid growled in anger and lunged at Kaname claws beard, but the pureblood easily dodged the attack and swung around behind the large hybrid, grabbed one of his concealed daggers from his belt and stabbed the creature in the lower back, before sliding to the side to dodge another blow from the hybrid.

As he turned around to look back at the hybrid Kaname noticed that the blade wound was already beginning to heel up so he decided to try a different tactic.

This time when the hybrid lunged for him, Kaname jumped upwards and grabbed the creatures arm, bending it backwards and twisting it until he heard a loud snap, before diving under the hybrids other claw.

"Ha". The creature chuckled. "It's going to take more than that, Kuran!" he continued as his broken bone snapped back into place. "A lot more".

"Oh well, I was hoping to kill you without having to get my hands dirty" Kaname sighed. "But I guess it can't be helped". The brunette retorted as he slipped off his tux jacket and removed the other dagger from his belt. "Ok, big guy, let's dance. Lady's first". Kaname continued before sarcastically bowing at the hybrid.

* * *

Siren and Kain continued to run forward as the 'desert moon' ball came into view, only to have them both curse under their breath as they saw the broken window and they continued to run towards the ball.

* * *

The creature growled angrily as it lunged forward once again at Kaname only to have the pureblood jump out of the way and stab him in the shoulder. Their fight continued like this for several minutes with the hybrid charging and Kaname dodging.

Suddenly from the crowd a loud coughing noise was heard and Kaname glanced to see this mother and Yuki trying to sooth Zero out of his coughing fit. The brunette cursed to himself for making Zero leave the house when he was still ill, but was forced out of his thoughts when one of the hybrids sharp claws made contact with his upper arm and ripped through his shirt and flesh leaving a large gash.

"No, Lord Kaname!". Siren exclaimed as she entered the ballroom through the broken window follower by another vampire and ran to her master's side.

"Oh, come on now Pureblood prince, surely you don't need your little bodyguards help to fight me?" The hybrid mocked.

"Siren, please step aside this is my fight, and my fight alone". Kaname told her without taking his eyes off of the creature in front of him as she bowed reluctantly and backed away, leaving her master to continuing his battle with the hybrid.

As the fight continued Kaname for the first time began to wonder whether he could win or not as the gash on his arm still hadn't healed. The creature had also noticed this as he tried to land more wounds on the pureblood. But his plan failed as Kaname continued to dodge the blows so he decided to change tactics. And the next him he lunged he only half heartedly tried to claw the brunette so that when he dogged he could use his other claw to bring the earth out from under his feet as he gashed at his legs tripping him up.

The plan worked perfectly and Kaname fell to the ground with a loud thump as the hybrid stood towering over him.

"Game over, Princy". The hybrid vampire grinned triumphantly at the pureblood and raised his clawed hand into the air ready to strike the final blow down on Kaname.

TBC...

* * *

**Ok, so I guess this was a rather violent chapter, but let me know what you think and please, please, please review if you want me to continue, the more reviews I get the fasted I will post the next chapter...Bye XD.**


	13. Do Or Die

**CHAPTER-13: DO OR DIE**

Gasps of horror and shock echoed around the ballroom, and time seemed to stop momentarily as the huge hybrid vampire held his clawed hand high above Kaname's head before it began to crash down.

Zero stood in the crown by Juri and Yuki who where both petrified in shock and worry for the brunette, and in that one moment everything became clear to Zero and the only thought going through his head was. _"I have to save Kaname!". _And with that, Zero lunged forward, away from Juri and Yuki before they could stop him.

Zero ran towards Kaname as fast as he could and only stopped to pick up a solid silver dagger he saw lying on the cold tiled floor (that must have been dropped by one of the hunters) and jumped towards the creature forcing the blade full seethe into it's leg with all his might, just as the claws where about to execute the pureblood.

The smell of burnt flesh and fur entered the room as the hybrid howled in pain and he instinctively threw his arms around his back and batted away Zero in one swift swipe sending his flying across the floor.

"No!" Kaname cried out in angst as Zero fell. Finding a new found strength the brunette jumped to his feet before the hybrids attention returned to him, and curved behind the creature, grabbing the solid silver dagger and retching it free. As the silver made contact with Kaname's shin the flesh began ho singe as if it had been burnt. Kaname grimmest at the pain but continued never the less and plunged the dagger straight back in to the creatures back. Howl, after howl of pain was heard as Kaname continued to stab the hybrid vampire his anger fueling him as he went.

The creature was in complete shock as he felt agonizing, after agonizing stab and slash from the silver blade hit his body. _"How? How can he be beating me? Oh god, the pain! It's so intense! I gotta get out of here!" _The hybrid declared before making one last attempt at the pureblood, slashing his claws through the air in Kaname's direction forcing him to dodge backwards, giving the hybrid just enough space to feel and with that he darted from the ballroom and out the broken window into the night before anyone could stop him, leaving a trail of dark, sticky blood in his wake.

As soon as the creature fled Kaname dropped the dagger and fell to his knees, exhorted. Suddenly his eyes flash up searching for Zero in the crowd of people who had gathered around him.

Seeing Zero being supported by his mother, Kaname instinctively knew he was safe. Over come with the erge to hug the younger boy Kaname stood up, only to fall back down as the pain from his wound finally hit him.

"Kaname, what's wrong?" this mother asked as he winced in pain and he could feel the demon inside of him start to stare from the bloodlust he'd earned from the blood loss of his wounds.

Seeing the brunette in pain Zero ran forward and grasped his hands around Kaname's neck, and quietly whispered "Let me help!". So only Kaname could hear and then gently placed one hand on the gash on his arm.

Kaname was a bit confused about what Zero was planning to do, but after several seconds Zero closed his amethyst eyes and moments later the pain in his arm started to subside. He looked down in astonishment as before his eyes, the gash was beginning to heal up. A look of pure joy crossed the purebloods face until a new smell got his attention.

Blood, he could smell blood, and not just any blood. Human blood, "Zero!". Kaname gasped at the realization and he gasped in shock as he look at the how forming wound on the human boys arm, in the exact same place his had been only moments before.

Kaname's wound continued to heal until the pain had completely faded. Kaname sighed in relief only to glance down back at Zero to find the human boy breathing heavily and his face contorted in pain. The brunette was about to ask if the boy was ok, when Zero began to rock where he was kneeling before falling sideways right into Kaname's arms as he fainted.

"Zero, Zero can you hear me?" Kaname pleaded but to no avail. Looking up he soon discovered he had a new problem to worry about. The crowds of vampires were staring right at him and Zero, the bloodlust clear in their eyes. As soon the human child's blood had reached them their primal instincts had take over them.

The crowd where moving closer to Zero with each second, some of them growling and snarling animalisticly.

Knowing that Zero was now in a lot more danger. Kaname quickly jump to his feet holding the unconscious boy firmly in one of his strong arms, and punched the nearest vampire to him straight in the face.

"None of you shall touch him! You all disgust me! How dare you bare your fangs in my presence!" Kaname bellowed as his family walked over to stand by his side. The sound of the purebloods voice snapping many of the nobles back to reality and gaining some control.

And with that final word Kaname turned and exited the ball through the broken window, carrying Zero bridle style and with his family and friends in toe.

Looking down at the peaceful, pale face in his arms, Kaname swore he'd get revenge on his uncle and that beast that had attacked them. He swore he would make Rido pay for all the suffering he had caused Zero and everyone else he had hurt.

As they walked briskly through the snow Kaname continued to promise to himself all the things he would make right in the world, when he felt the limp form in his arms shiver gently. And even though he had place his own jacket around the boy to keep him warm, it didn't stop the shivers from tormenting the week human and by the time they arrived back at their house Zero's body was once again plagued by fever.

* * *

**Finally I finished another chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it and if so please review…thanks XD**

**Oh and just because I haven't said this in a while: I DON'T OWN VAMPIE KNIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CARACTERS.**


	14. Confushion And Consequences

**CHAPTER-14: CONFUSHION AND CONSEQUENCES**

Juri sighed as she made her was down the hallway towards Zero's room. All the memories of the previous night flashed before her eyes. She had so many questions and almost no answers.

She reached the door and politely knocked before she entered to find Zero lying in the large bed and Kaname slouching in the large armchair next to him, both fast asleep.

She smiled to herself before walking over to the human boy and gently placing her hand to his forehead before removing it satisfied that Zero's fever had finally broke.

Her memory flashed back once again to the night before. She saw the terrible creature attacking and standing over her son. She saw the fear in everybody's eyes and she recalled Zero healing Kaname's wound. So much had happened in such a short time and she now knew their problems where far from over.

Not only did her son almost die, but know the whole vampire council knew that they where keeping a human child (that where all supposed to have been killed in the war) and not only a human child, but a human child who had healing ability's. No wonder Rido wanted the boy so bad. And now thanks to that hybrid Rido also knew where Zero was.

Feeling a little angry and frustrated Juri left the boys to sleep a bit longer and headed back downstairs to start making breakfast for everyone.

* * *

A little while later Zero slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room trying to figure out where he was. Sighing with relief that he was back at the Kuran manor he settled back into the mass of pillows on the bad. As he did so he caught sight of the sleeping vampire by his side.

Zero couldn't help but smile as he watched the pureblood sleep. Kaname really was beautiful, his face was relaxed as he slept and some of his chocolate coloured hair had fallen onto his face.

As the human boy continued to study the vampire his eyes where soon drawn to he large hole in the brunettes shirt from the night before. Remembering the wound suddenly reminded Zero of the wound currently on his arm. Looking down he discovered it had been cleaned and neatly bandaged.

As he moved to touch it a sudden wave of pain washed over him and he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips.

At the sound Kaname's eyes snapped open looking straight at the human boy with concern.

"Zero, are you ok? How are you feeling?" Kaname asked worriedly. But looking down at Zero holding his arm he soon realized the problem.

"Does it hurt?". Kaname asked gently and Zero nodded his response. The brunette sighed as he leaned in to look at the boys arm only to gasp and turn away quickly and throwing a hand up to his throat in an attempt to hold back the thirst.

Zero frowned at Kaname's reaction and looked down at his own arm only to see it leaking blood. He watched Kaname worriedly as the pureblood disappear into the bathroom only to appear a moment later holding a glass of water and a box of pills.

"Blood tables". Kaname told Zero, seeing the confused look on the humans face and Zero nodded in understanding as Kaname dropped two pills into the clear water that soon turned red.

Once Kaname had quenched his thirst he grabbed more bandages and was rewrapping Zeros wound when a knock was heard from the door.

"Enter". Kaname said and the door opened to reveal Siren standing sheepishly behind it.

"My lord Kaname, please except my deepest apologies for failing you. I know that you can never forgive me and what ever your punishment may be I will gladly except it". She declared politely.

"Siren, what the bloody hell are you talking about? You didn't fail me. You followed your orders just fine and I can ashore you there will be no punishment." Kaname stated calmly.

"But sir, I failed to warn you about Rido's plans". She stated.

"My orders where only to find out his plans, not to warn me about them". Kaname replied. "Is that all?" Kaname inquired.

"No my lord, your father wishes to meet you in his study. There are some members of the council here to see you". She informed him looking rather worried.

"I see. Inform them I will be with them shortly". The pureblood told her calmly before she left the room. He then finished bandaging Zero's arm before heading to the study himself.

* * *

"Ah, good morning Kaname". A Blonde haired Vampire greeted and Kaname slightly nodded in reply.

"Now let us get down to business, Lord Kaname. We are here to discus what we are to do about that human boy you are harbouring. I mean, really, how long where you planning on keeping him a secret?" A female Vampire with red hair stated sounding quite annoyed.

"I sorry Annabel, but I don't follow. What exactly are you trying to say?". Kaname answered back calmly but his eyes where beginning to fill with anger.

" I mean Harbouring a human without our knowing is unforgivable even for a Pureblood. Now we need to discus the consequences of your actions". Annabel informed him.

"Are you implying that we have committed a crime?". Haruka intercepted.

"Yes Sir, indeed I am". The red head growled at the older pureblood.

"Very well, would you be so kind as to inform me what you plan on doing now?" Kaname asked through gritted teeth.

"Well first I would like to know how you came across the boy? And then I would like to know more about his 'ability' and how he got it" The red head vampiress spat.

"We simply found him". Haruka stated. "He was being chased by some of Rido's men. We didn't realize he was human at the time" The older pureblood continued.

"I see. And how long have you known about his ability?" The blond Vampire inquired politely.

"Last night was the first time any of us discovered what he was capable of, Tomas" Kaname replied more calmly now though his eyes where sill burning with anger.

"So he never told you about his power?" Annabel quizzed.

"No he certainly didn't. And can you honestly blame him? After all the boy has been through the last thing he needed was to become a lab rat for the vampire council". Haruka empathized.

"But where did his ability come from?" Annabel asked looking rather fed up.

"I Have no idea. But Commander Kaien Cross from the hunter association has agreed to call by this afternoon and examine Zero to try and help us figure that out and hopefully give us some answers". Kaname said getting more and more frustrated by the interrogation.

"Very well. But let me assure you, Kaname Kuran, that if we don't get any clearer answers and some solid facts soon there will be dyer consequences for you and the boy". Annabel informed the pureblood with venom in her voice almost daring him to contradict her.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it" Kaname said sarcastically and she glared at him angrily.

""Now, now Annabel, I think its about time we took our leave. We still have plenty of work to do. I bid you fare well gentlemen". Tomas said politely taking a small bow and the ushering Annabel from the room and down the hall.

Kaname watched them leave with silent fury burning in his eyes, but that quickly turned to worry.

"How soon will Cross be here?" Kaname asked his father.

"In about four hours time. He still has to help clean up all the mess left at the 'Desert moon' ball before he arrives". Haruka replied with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Heavy footsteps echoed down the long hallways of Rido's castle as Shinobu walked towards the thrown room.

"Good morning my Lord, I am glad to hear our little experiment last night was successful. To think if it wasn't for that pesky little human boy your new toy might of ever killed Kaname Kuran with out even breaking a sweat". Shinobu laughed as he grandly entered the large room where Rido and Shizuka where sat discussing tactics.

"Indeed Shinobu. My plan went exactly as I predicted and now the whole vampire council know about the boy and his ability". Rido smirked evilly.

"Yes, no doubt the Kuran's are running around in a panicked frenzy with the council on there backs. And now we can prepare faze two". Shizuka jumped into the conversation.

"Yes, indeed my nephew is sure to be in for one hell of a shock when he finds out about the human". Rido replied grinning like the Cheshire cat . "Oh, what I would give to see the look on his miserable face when he discovers the truth". Rido laughed.

* * *

**Ok so this chapter is finally up. So sorry it took me so long to post it but I've been busy. Anyway hope you have all enjoyed and that I have left you hooked for the next chapter.**

**Please rate and review because the more reviews I get the quicker I will post the next chapter. You doesn't have to write much in you're review just a simple 'thumbs up' or 'please continue' will do. Or even some constructive critisisame would be taken into consideration.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Yours sincerely **

**Princess_Loveless XD **


	15. Truth And Trust

**CHAPTER-15: TRUTH AND TRUST**

The rain pored heavily on the top of a dark umbrella as the tall man knocked on the front door of the huge Kuran manor.

"Oh, hello Kaien. Its so good to see you again, my old friend". Juri said cheerily as she opened the door. "Are you well?".

"I'm fine dear. Although this bloody rain is getting me down". Cross replied shaking off his umbrella before entering the house and following Juri into the lounge.

"So where is Zero?". Cross inquired as Juri handed him a hot cup of tea.

"Still sleeping in his room. What he did lost night really took a lot out of him, and the fever didn't help". The mother Vampire replied with a sigh.

"Ah! Yes, indeed. His ability. I have no doubt the council would of turned up first thing this morning, hoping to get all the information about the boy they could just to fill into their bloody perfect files." Cross stated.

"You are not wrong my friend". Juri answered sadly.

"Bastard's". Cross spat.

"Oh, Kaien. I have been so worried. Please tell me you have some idea about where Zero could have gotten his ability from?" Juri pleaded.

"Well, I have a few theories. But I wont know anything for sure until I check the lad over". The hunter replied.

"Very well, lets go see him then". Juri said before standing up and leaving the room followed by Cross.

* * *

"Zero? Are you awake sweetie?" Juri asked warmly as she entered the large bedroom. Only to discover Zero sat on the window ledge looking far into the distance at the setting sun before turning around at the sound of the mother vampire's voice.

"Hi Zero". Cross called with a happy wave to the young human boy.

"Zero. Kaien here just wants to give you a check over to make sure your all right after what happened last night. Ok?" Juri asked gently before Zero gave her a small nod of his head in acceptance.

"Ok then. I'll just leave you boys to it then. Call me if you need me" Juri announced before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Right then my lad, I just want to run a few tests on you. Is that ok?" Cross asked and Zero once again nodded as the older human set to work.

* * *

Kaname paced impatiently between the large open fireplace and the big bay windows in the lounge while his mother and Yuki sat knitting on one of the sofa's and his father stood by the fireplace drinking steadily from a glass tumbler of whiskey.

"Kaname, for gods sake calm down, my boy. You'll make your self sick with worry and that wont help anyone" . Haruka warned looking perturbed.

"Yes dear, please sit down. I'm sure Kaien will be down soon." Juri assured her son and as if on cue Cross chose that moment to walk through the door.

"Sorry to disturb you all, but I now have a concluding about how Zero came to posses his ability". Cross reported.

"Well don't hand around my good man and put us out of our misery". Haruka said impatiently.

"Right. Well my first thought about Zero's ability was that it seemed quite similar to the powers that pureblood and noble vampires posses. And now I am positive that they are the same kind of power". Cross stated.

"But how is that possible? Zeros' not a vampire, he's human. Isn't he?" Yuki asked looking puzzled.

"Exactly. So I stated looking into different kinds of curses and enchantments or charms that could of created such an affect on the boy and all turned up blank. Although while I was looking a found a hidden charm symbol on his neck used by hunters and vampires alike to compress and obliterate vampiric tendencies, such as heightened senses and speed as well as blood lust and healing factor to the point that the person's vampire sided becomes dormant. Seemingly permanent ".

"Wait. So Zero is a Vampire who was converted back into a human?". Haruka questioned.

"No. Not exactly. This specific kind of charm is very rare and doesn't always work. It must have been placed by very established hunter and Zero's vampire side must have been partially dormant before hand for it to have this much success". Cross continued.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Kaname demanded as his impatience rose.

"Well, my conclusion after taking and analyzing some of his blood is that Zero is a half breed with a human mother who and a vampire father". Cross announced.

"How can this be? No infant has ever been able to survive being born a cross breed. How could Zero of survived it?" Juri asked shocked.

"I believe it is the produced of his healing ability. He must have somehow healed his mothers womb to make it a stable environment for him before he was even born". Cross answered.

"But power like that would have to come from a very powerful Vampire to be able to develop such an ability". Haruka stated.

"Indeed. But there is now way for me to find out who his father is and I'm sorry but there is little more I can tell you". Cross said bowing his head sadly momentarily.

"Maybe I can help?". A voice came form the door and all the occupants of the room turned towards it.

"And you are?" Kaname asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"The names Kain Akatsuki. And I may just be able to give you some of the answers you are looking for". Kain said smugly.

"Oh, then please put us all out of our misery and let us in on your secrets". Kaname said not liking the cocky manor coming from the strawberry blond noble.

"Well, someone's impatient. Never the less I have a few conditions that must be met before I disclose any of my vital information". Kain informed.

"I'm sure we could come to some arrangement. Name your conditions". Haruka said eagerly but with a hint of worry edging into his voice.

"Very well. Firstly my family and I where once fighting on Rido's side before we converted. And obviously he was not very please about our betrayal. I simple wish refuge among you and your allies as well as a full pardon for all and any crimes committed against the Kuran family or your followers". Kain stated confidently while Haruka gently nodded in understanding.

"Secondly I wish for accommodation in your fine manor until further notices. And thirdly I wish to become the boys protector and guardian".

"Why?" .Kaname asked looking angrily at Kain.

"Oh don't worry I'll soon get to explaining that in no time". Kain informed.

"Very well. Assuming you demonstrate your loyalties your demands shall be met". Haruka told him firmly.

"Right. Then I shall now put you all out of you misery". Kain said throwing a sarcastic glance at Kaname.

"It all stared a few years ago. I was working as a guard in one of Rido's dungeons, when I came across a human woman and soon befriended her. Until one day around the same time I was exiled for my rebellion, I discovered that the woman was due to be executed and try is I might I was helpless to stop it. And so on the eve of her execution she confided in me a grave secret about her son who had been taken from her years beforehand by Rido. That woman's name was Saeko Kiryu. As you have probably guessed by now she was Zero's mother." Kain told them.

"Oh that poor woman". Juri exclaimed sadly.

"Now Kaien, indeed you where right that Zero's is only half human and that his father is a very powerful Vampire. And as for the charm on his neck, that was placed there by his mother who turned out to be a very established hunter. You see on the night before her death she told me all about how she was attacked by Rido's men whilst on a job searching for a level-E. And of how they tortured her for information she was not willing to give. And finally about how Zero was conceived. She told me that one night a few months after she had been captured a vampire came in to her cell and asked her several questions. When she refused to answer he viciously raped her."

"Good god. What kind of monster would do such a thing?" Cross questioned angrily.

"Anyway. So a few weeks later she discovers she's pregnant and nine months later gives birth to Zero. When the boy was four some guards came and took him away from her and she hadn't seen him since. On that fateful night I also made a promise to her that I would find her son and protect him with my life". Kain continued.

"So who was the vampire who raped Zero's mother? Who's the boys father?" Haruka asked impatiently.

Kain sighed before answering sternly.

"Zero's father is no other than Rido Kuran".

TBC...

* * *

**Dun-dun-der.**

**Ok so final finished another chapter.**

**Right so I though id just clear a few things up. I've had lots of people asking about my characters ages so here's a quick guide:**

Zero- 13

Kaname-18

Yuki-16

Shiki/Rima/Aidou/Takuma-18

Kain-21

Siren-18

Juri-42

Haruka-48

Rido-45

The Hybrid Guard-34

Cross-43

Shinobu-24

Shizuka-32

The bald guard(although he's dead)-36

Misaki-56

Annabel-32

Tomas-25

Saeko(when she died)-30

**Ok so let me know if I've missed anybody out or if you have any questions.**

**Please rate and review **

**Remember the more reviews I get the quicker I will post the next chapter…XD**


	16. Realization And Reflection

**CHAPTER-16: REALIZATION AND REFLECTION**

"What?". The Kuran family and Cross exclaimed in unison.

"You can't be serious?" Haruka questioned.

"Think about it. Cross, you said yourself that Zero's father must have been a very powerful Vampire. And for Zero's abilities to have been activated while he was in the womb or in human form, then only the most powerful of vampire lords are capable of containing such power. And who is more powerful than a pureblood?". Kain explained.

"Well the council are going to have a field day with this one". Kaname said looking distasteful at the thought.

"The hunter association and all". Cross added.

"Oh poor Zero, having a monster like Rido as a father". Yuki said sadly.

"Well they say ignorance is bliss". Kain stated.

"What?" Juri asked looking confused.

"Zero. He doesn't know that Rido's his father. Maybe its for the best." Kain informed the group.

"How so?". Kaname questioned sternly.

"What I mean is, how would you feel knowing that the same person that made you, was also the same person who killed your mother and thousands of other innocent people? Because if it was me I wouldn't exactly be beaming with joy". Kain finished sounding sarcastic towards the end and Kaname throw him a displeased look brimming with anger before it cooled.

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" Yuki asked timidly.

"First we need to arrange a meeting with the council to discus our predicament and then we can figure out our next move". Haruka declared and the others just nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Right, I have arranged for a few members of the vampire council to join us for dinner this evening to discus all that has happened. But they have a request from us". Haruka informed his family wirily.

"And that is?" Kaname asked turning to face his father.

"They have agreed to come on the condition that Zero will also be attending". Haruka answered with a sigh knowing full well that his son was not going to like this.

"What? How could those fucking bastards make such an unreasonable demand. wouldn't you have thought that they would realize that Zero has been through enough as of late, without them storming in here and forcing him to dine with a bunch of strange vampires so soon after the 'Desert Moon' ball fiasco". Kaname angrily ranted.

"Kaname dear, please calm down." Juri pleaded.

"Your mothers right. Getting yourself all worked up isn't helping anybody". Haruka said calmly.

"I know. Your right. I'm going to go and talk to Zero and explain what's going on". Kaname told his parents more calmly before leaving the study and walking down the hall to Zero's room.

* * *

Kaname knocked gently twice before walking in to Zero's room to find the boy sat crossed legged on the window seat gently sobbing with Yuki sat next to him.

"Hey Zero. Yuki, is everything ok?". Kaname said as he walked over to the pare sat by the window.

"I was walking by Zero's door when I heard someone crying and came to check what was wrong. But he won't tell me. He only talks to you or Cross." Yuki informed her brother as Kaname knelt down in front of Zero so he could look the boy in the eye.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Kaname asked gently but Zero just looked wearily at Yuki and then back at Kaname.

"Yuki, why don't you go and see if mother needs any help in the kitchen". Kaname suggested after seeing Zero's silent plea.

"All right. I'll see you later. Just shout me if you need me." Yuki said cheerily before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Ok, where alone. Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Kaname questioned.

"Hu-hurts". Zero stuttered more tears filling his eyes.

"Where Zero? Tell me what hurts". Kaname asked his voice filled with concern.

"Ar-arm". Zero replied.

"Let me see" Kaname cooed and Zero held out his injured arm.

Kaname gently pushed up Zero's shirt sleeve until he could see a blood soaked bandage wrapping the boy's wound. Next the brunette carefully removed the bandage to reveal a long deep gash in Zero's pale skin. The wound looked an angry red colour and was leaking generous amounts of blood.

"Oh Zero. I'm so sorry. Shhhhh! I can make it better". Kaname cooed and whipped away some of Zero's tears as the boy continued to cry.

Seeing the pain Zero was in really hurt Kaname and he made a decision to ease Zero's pain any way he could. With that thought in mind Kaname leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Zero's wound. The boy let out a shocked gasp at the purebloods action and physically tensed.

"Relax Zero. I wont hurt you. I promise." Kaname reassured and waited for the boy in front of him to calm slightly before reattaching his lips to the wound, and skilfully used his tongue to run along the gash and lap up the blood. A few soft moans and gasps escaped Zero at the sensations Kaname was causing and the pureblood smiled slightly at the boy's reaction as his eyes turned a deep red with bloodlust from the sweet taste.

After a few more minutes of the delicious taste Kaname had to resist the growing temptation to bit into Zero's soft flesh after all the blood from the wound had gone and began to scab over thanks to the healing properties in the purebloods saliva, and decided to pull away instead.

"There, at least that should ease the pain". Kaname informed with a pleased grin on his face as his eyes turned back to there normal chocolate colour.

"Kaname" Juri's soft voice called up the stairs to her son.

"Sorry Zero. I've got to go. I'll come back and check on you in a while and then I can get you ready for dinner". Kaname told Zero and smiled at the confused look on the boy's face and realizing that Zero kind of acted like a puppy.

"There are some people coming from the vampire council to discus what happened the other night at the ball". Kaname explained before standing up and walking to the door before turning around to face Zero once more and seeing the fear in the boy's amethyst eyes.

"Everything will be ok, Zero. I promise". Kaname reassured with a soft determination before turning once more and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Zero sighed heavily as silence filled his ears once more. Looking around the room in bewilderment at the reality of what had just happened, before looking down into his own lap and starring at the slight bulge that had appeared in his pants._ "what the hell?"_. Zero thought to himself and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the feeling of butterflies in his chest to disappear.

Zero sighed again at all the questions running through his head. _"Why am I feeling this way towards Kaname? Why am I feeling this way towards a vampire? And a pureblood vampire at that. Am I going insane? Can I really trust him after all the terrible things I've seen vampires do? And does he really care about me? What are these strange feelings I get when he's around me? When will it stop?_. Zero thoughts bounced rapidly around his head in a kind of screaming echo.

Groaning Zero placed his head in his hands and lay down on the window seat and within minutes fell into a deep sleep still being plagued by unanswered questions.

* * *

Kaname's breath hitched as he felt the cold water hit his warm back. Standing under the harsh waster of the shower as it began to gain heat in his private bathroom the pureblood began to think about the council meeting and what I might mean for Zero. _"I have to protect him, no matter what the consequences are. I will never let them or Rido or anybody else lay a hand on him again"_. The brunette made a silent promise to himself.

As he continued to think about Zero, the pureblood's thoughts drifted to what happened earlier that afternoon. Kaname licked his lips reminiscing the sweet taste of Zero's blood and soft skin.

At this Kaname's own blood rushed to his lower body. Reaching down and grabbing hold of his hard cock firmly in his right hand he began thrust his palm along the shaft and occasionally stopping at the top to run a index finger along the slit and down the large vain as he continued to pump his throbbing prick while thinking of Zero and all the things he could do with the boy.

Kaname began to pant heavily as he got closer and closer to his release. Tensing as he reached his climax and shooting four thick ropes of cum onto the tiled shower wall before they where washed away by the steamy running water.

Catching his breath a wave of guilt hit the brunette as what he had just done. _"What am I thinking, pleasuring my self with the though of Zero when he is in so much pain and disarray"_. Sighing regretfully Kaname continued washing being left with the irritating question of weather Zero could ever retaliate the pureblood's feelings or was it just a ethereal fantasy?

TBC….

* * *

**Finally finished chapter 16. Hope you all liked it. XD**

**Please, please, please review. There the my only encouragement and the more I get the quicker I will post the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	17. Dinning With Disaster(Part 1)

**CHAPTER-17: DINNING WITH DISASTER**

Rido sat calmly looking out of the huge stain glass window in the thrown room of his castle, watching the sun set.

"Is everything prepared?" He called to Shizuka who had just waltzed into the room.

"Of cause my Lord. Our plan is currently being set in motion and Shinobu will be arriving at his destination shortly." The vampiress replied contently.

"Very well. And how are Misaki's surprises for my nephew coming along?". The pureblood lord quizzed the silverette.

"Excellently. I am to believe he is almost finished with his current project and if all goes well then we will begin Preparations for the next faze." She answered as a smug grin inched onto her face.

"Good. Now leave". The dark lord ordered her.

"Very well, my Lord." She replied and nodded respectfully before exiting the room.

* * *

"Ding-dong" Chimed the old front door-bell to the Kuran manor.

"Good evening Lady Annabel". Thank you so much for excepting our invitation for tonight's dinner." Haruka greeted his guests.

"Good evening Lord Kuran." She answered before walking straight past him and into the hallway with her associates following.

"I'm sorry about Annabel, my Lord. She's just been terribly concerned with all of this Hybrid business." Tomas told the older vampire respectfully and Haruka just nodded his reply before they both followed Annabel and the other vampire's into the sitting room.

"Now where is the boy? I wish to meet him." Annabel stated confidently as she removed her coat and threw it at Tomas, who caught it clumsily.

"He is currently with my son. He is just getting the lad ready." Haruka informed her already becoming irritated.

* * *

"Zero, please come out." Kaname pleaded through the bathroom door which Zero had locked himself behind, but received only silence.

"Please Zero. You don't have to dress up as a girl again." The brunette tried unsuccessfully. "I promise you I wont let anybody hurt you and you can stay by my side the whole time. You can even hold my hand if you want to." The pureblood reassured and smiled happily when he heard the lock in the door click.

His smile only grew when the door opened and he saw Zero looking up at him with unsure amethyst eyes. Placing a hand on Zero's shoulder, Kaname led the boy towards the bed where a pile of clean and freshly ironed cloths lay in wait.

Slowly Zero got changed. Kaname helped him as much as he could when he thought it was needed and turned his back at certain points to give Zero his privacy. Once Zero was fully dresses in a crisp white shirt, a pair of black trousers and new black shoes, Kaname walked to the doorway and waited expectantly for Zero. The boy hesitated momentarily before walking to the door and standing beside Kaname.

Just as the brunette was about to walk out into the hallway, Zero's small hand reached up and latched on to his own tightly making Kaname smile at the gesture. They walked downstairs hand in hand ready to face all that was yet to come their way.

* * *

"Good evening, Lady Juri. Are you well?" Tomas asked the mother vampire cheerily.

"Indeed I am, Tomas. Thank you for asking. And yourself?" Juri replied returning his smile.

"Excellent, my Lady." Tomas answered.

"Please excuse my Tomas, but I must speak with my Husband." Juri excused herself and hurried over to Haruka.

"Is everything ok dear?" She asked her husband seeing the look of pure agitation written on his face.

"Only the fact that that woman is the most infuriating I have ever met and what more she has practically brought all of the powerhouses in the vampire council to dinner." Haruka stated while glaring at Annabel. Just at that moment Kaname appeared in the doorway with Zero at his side. A silent Kain lingering behind them.

"Ah, Lord Kaname. Thank you for finally joining us." Annabel greeted sarcastically when she saw him. "And this must be Zero?" Her eyes lighting up at the sight of the boy.

"Indeed he is." Kaname answered her sternly as she leered down intimidatinglly at the boy.

"Well, Kaname do you have any more information that we may find useful?" The red headed vampire inquired while studying the boy's features intently.

"In fact I do. We shall speak in private about the matter later." Kaname told her with hard eyes and a firm grip on Zero's hand as the boy looked up at them with concern.

"Excellent." She replied to the pureblood before returning her attention back to Zero. "And how are you feeling my boy?" Annabel questioned with fake concern in her tone. When Zero failed to answer she turned back to the brunette.

"Why does he not answer?" She quizzed annoyed at being ignored and her anger only grew when Kaname just shrugged a reply. But just as she was about to voice her displeasure, one of the Kuran butlers who had been hired for the night stepped into the room and politely asked everyone to take a seat at the dinning table.

Haruka sat at one head of the overly long table with Juri sat to his left. Next to her sat Yuki and then Kain. On the other side Kaname sat to his father's right with Zero protectively at his side, followed by Cross. And the rest of their guests followed suit to the other end where Annabel toped with Tomas to her left.

As they dinned the conversation soon started flowing, following many different trails from politics to vampire society, and from culinary skills to hunters curses, until just after they had finished dissert when Annabel grew boarded and decided to try her luck against the Kuran's again.

"So Zero, how did you play your way into the hands of the Kuran's?" Annabel's confident voice silenced all other noise in the room. And from across the table you could have heard a pin drop at the silence that follower instead of a reply and the boy just glared daggers at her instead.

"Is the boy incompetent?" She questioned the whole group amusedly at the boy's glare. "Why won he answer me?".

"Probably because you're not worth giving an answer to." Kain informed her before anybody else could get a word in.

Kaname's face grew into a huge grin as a shocked and angry look flooded over Annabel and he began to change his mind about Kain. _"I think I'm beginning to like this guy. Ok, so he was a bit arrogant at first but there aren't many people who can make Annabel's face nearly as red as her dresses." _Kaname thought amusedly.

"Why you-" Annabel began to retort but was cut of by Tomas trying to get her to calm down. She reluctantly took a deep sigh and regained her composer . " And who might you be?" She asked turning her attention to Kain.

"Kain Akatsuki, I'm new. And judging by your ego you must be Annabel Hiko, vice president to the vampire council. Most people would have to earn a position like that, but I guess we cant all have our daddy's council chairman." Kain told her not hiding any of the resentment in his voice.

There was a gasp of shock echo around the dinning room as another flare of anger hit Annabel's features. Standing up from the table she locked eyes with a very amused looking Kaname.

"Kaname, I wish to speak to you in private. Can we talk in the study?" She asked refusing to look at any of the still shocked council members.

"Of cause, Annabel. I will meet you there momentarily." The pureblood replied trying unsuccessfully to hide the grin on his face. And with that the red head stormed out of the dinning room and towards the study.

Glancing to his side he saw the slight smile on Zero's face turn into a placid tired look. Sighing the brunette stood up and leaned down next to Zero's ear.

"Come on Zero. Let's get you to bed, you look tired." Kaname informed the boy and Zero nodded in reply and gladly took the hand the pureblood offered him. And with that they wished everybody goodbye and left the room.

* * *

**Ok, once again another chapter finished.**

**Sorry it took a while to update but I have just started writing some other stories, and I kinda got some writers block on this chapter.**

**This chapter may have seemed a bit slow, but I can promise that there will be a lot more drama and suspense in the next.**

**Please review. XD. **


	18. Dinning With Disaster(Part 2)

**CHAPTER-18: DINNING WITH DISASTER**

"What!" Annabel exclaimed angrily after Kaname had finished informing her about Zero being a cross bread and that's why he had vampiric powers.

"I assure you Annabel, what I tell you is the truth." Kaname replied sternly.

"Put this can't be possible. A being like that is completely unpredictable and extremely dangerous. For all we know that thing that attacked us at the ball could have been a cross bread just like Zero. We can't have something that potentially threatening, running around freely. I must discus this with my father." Annabel ranted before rushing from the room.

Kaname sighed as he leaned on the large oak desk in his fathers study. He ran one hand absentmindedly through his hair as he contemplated the future. _"The vampire association are most definitely not going to be pleased. I must take drastic measures to protect Zero and I need to make sure that they don't find out about Rido being the boy's father until the time is right, any sooner could have devastating consequences." _The pureblood thought to himself before a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." Kaname permitted and Yuki swiftly entered the room.

"Hiya. Just though I'd come and make sure your ok. I saw Annabel leave in a hurry. Did your conversation go badly?" His sister asked him with a concerned look.

"Everything's fine Yuki. No need to worry." He replied with a warm smile which she returned as she settled on the desk next to him.

"Good. All the association members have left and I just checked in on Zero. He's sleeping like an angel. You should go and get some sleep yourself. You look tired." Yuki informed him and with that Kaname slowly stood and made his way towards the door.

"Thank you, Yuki. I think I may just do that." Kaname agreed.

"You like him, don't you?" Yuki asked although it sounded more like a statement than a question and one that made Kaname stop in his tracks and turn to face her. "It's ok if you do. In fact I think it's great. You and Zero both seem so alone in the world, I think you need each other." Yuki continued seeing the worried look on her brother's face.

"I do. I do have some strong feelings for him, I can't quite explain it, but since we found him I feel like a hole inside me has been filled in and if I lost him my life wouldn't be worth living." Kaname told her sincerity shinning in his eyes.

"Then why don't you tell him?" Yuki asked excitedly.

"I feel now is not the right time. I mean he's been through so much and is only starting to trust in vampire's. I don't want to scare him away. So for now can you please keep this to yourself ?" Kaname asked, his chocolate colourer eyes silently pleading her.

"Of cause, Kaname. Your secrets safe with me." She answered while using her forefinger to trace a cross over her heart. And with that Kaname smiled and left the room, going to get some well deserved sleep.

* * *

Shinobu smiled happily to himself as he walked out of the Kuran manor and into the cold night air still clad in his disguise. A fresh batch of snow was just beginning to fall and was making an uncomfortable crunching sound under his feet. Laughing to himself at how easy the vampire he was pretending to be was to kill and steel their identity.

He decided to head back to Rido's castle, and update his master on what had been discussed at dinner. He would return tomorrow once more in his disguise to discover what the council had decided as Zero's fate. He really hoped they executed him, he would love to watch that little bastard get his heart ripped out and fed to the dogs while the Kuran's did nothing but weep and cry. Or better yet would be if Zero was exiled, that way he could take the boy back to Rido and give him back his pet himself.

Shinobu's mouth started to salivate and his eye's eyes flashed red at the though of tasting Zero's sweet fresh blood. Oh yes, he couldn't wait to find out Zero's fate.

* * *

**Ok so I know this wasn't a very interesting chapter. But it was totally necessary for the next one to make sense.**

**Sorry it took me so long to upload. But have been super busy and have also started a few other stories.**

**Please review. The more I get the quicker I will upload the next chapter. You don't even have to write anything just send me a smiley face or a thumbs up if you like my story. Or maybe some constructive criticism if you. Totally up to you.**

**Thanks for reading. XD. **


	19. The Price Of Promise

**CHAPTER-19: THE PRICE OF PROMISE**

Kaname paced nervously in Haruka's study as he waited for Annabel and the other vampire council members to arrive and inform them of Zero's fate. The pureblood had a bad feeling about today and no matter how hard his mother tried to persuade him to calm down, all he could do was continue to pace out of fear for what he might destroy if he stopped.

A few minutes later there was a loud tap on the front door and Yuki scurried off to answer it, before leading the group up into the study where the Kurans awaited them.

"Good day Lady Annabel. I hope you had a pleasant journey." Juri greeted cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"I have no interest in pleasantries, Lady Juri. I only wish to do may Job and inform you, on behalf of my Father, what we have decided to be the boy's fate." Annabel told them sternly.

"Zero." Kaname stated.

"What?" Annabel questioned, not quite understanding the pureblood's outburst.

"Zero, the boy's name is Zero. He is a living being, not just some worth less piece of junk that can be thrown away. He has a name. I suggest you use it." Kaname informed her, not holding back any of the fury in his voice, as Annabel paled considerable.

"Very well. I have been sent her to inform you that the council have decided, that due to the fact that Zero is a cross bread, and due to the fact that we have potentially no way of knowing how much of a threat he may be, we have agreed that the best coarse of action would be for Zero to be publicly executed." Annabel stated with a stone face and hard eyes, as if she was talking about an old, torn dress she would have to toss out.

"No, you can't do that!" Yuki exclaimed, in obvious shock.

"Of cause we can, And with good reason. We have know way of knowing how much of a danger Zero may be, ether now, or in the future. For all we know, that thing that attacked us at the 'Desert moon' ball, could have once been just like Zero. Cross bread children are not meant to survive, and only a very powerful vampire could have impregnated a human. We have now way to tame him if he ever did go out of control. This is the only way to completely eliminate the treat. And there's nothing you can do about it." The red head vampiress informed them.

As Annabel continued to state different reasons for why they could not trust Zero, Kaname was silently panicking, trying to come up with a way of saving the boy. _"I have to do something. I can't let them just take Zero away. I promised to protect him no matter what the cost. But what can I do. I know Zero isn't any kind of threat, but how do I convince them that. There must be something I can do. Something that could save him. But there's nothing that I can do to guaranty that Zero isn't a threat. Unless…" _Kaname thought to himself as he reached a up from where he was leaning on the desk he turned to the group.

"Yes there is." Kaname interrupted Annabel mid sentence.

"Excuse me." the red head glared.

"There is a way I can save Zero." Kaname continued.

"Oh really? And how do you propose to do that?" She questioned.

"I will form a blood bond with him." Kaname announced to the group.

"You cant be serious?" Annabel gasped in shock.

"I assure you I am completely serious." Kaname informed her, determination written on his face.

"But you're a pureblood. You could not possibly bond with a lowly cross bread. It goes against every rule in the book. He's not even of noble blood. And he most certainly wont be able to give you an heir, only pureblood males can conceive." Annabel almost bellowed, completely enraged by Kaname's insolence.

"Now that's where your wrong Annabel. Zero is in fact of noble blood. You see, Zero's father is no other than Rido Kuran. Which makes him perfectly capable of conceiving young, once the anti-vampiric seal, his mother placed on him has been removed, and his vampire side awakens." Haruka said smugly as he stepped in to help his son.

"That's not possible." the red head retorted.

"Oh, but you know full well that it is. And abiding by Vampire law, that make's Zero even higher ranking than you" Juri chuckled at the distraught look on Annabel's face.

Angrily Annabel stormed out of the room, with her fellow council members following her. And Yuki burst out laughing as she imagined them all as cute little puppies running off with their tails between their legs.

Kaname sighed deeply in relief as he felt Haruka place a hand on his shoulder.

"Kaname. Are you sure this is what you want?" His father asked him concernedly.

"I have never been this sure of anything before in my entire life." Kaname told the older pureblood truthfully with a warm smile, which Haruka returned.

* * *

Shinobu stormed out of the Kuran mansion, along with Annabel and the other council members. Once again clad in his disguise. He was absolutely fuming. How could this happen? Everything was going so well. The boy was to be executed ad everything was going to plan. Until that bastard pureblood Kaname opened his mouth and everything went straight to hell.

Rido was most certainly not going to be pleased. If Kaname bonded with the boy, then his vampire side would awaken, as would his pureblood powers. They all knew that Zero would be a very powerful Vampire. What with a Pureblood father and advanced hunter mother, the boy would be a force to be reckoned with. And with a blood bond with Kaname thrown into the mix. Shinobu doubted there would be anyway to stop the boy if he decided to claim revenge against Rido.

That was exactly why Shinobu know knew they would have to get Zero back from the Kurans as soon as possible, before a blood bond could be made. He knew that Rido wanted to boy alive so he could be used as a living weapon when the time was right. Shinobu personally couldn't give a shit weather the boy lived or died, all he knew was that that bond could not happen. They needed a plan , and they needed to act fast.

Shinobu carried on walking in the snow contemplating, as he made his way back to Rido's castle once more.

* * *

**Ta-da!**

**Hope you liked it and thanks for reading.**

**Please, please, please review. XD**


	20. Family Forever

**Hi Everyone, just a quick word. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Now I would like to dedicate this chapter to Meagan28 who's a massive fan of Shiki.**

**Ok, so with out feather ado, let the story continue:**

* * *

**CHAPTER-20: FAMILY FOREVER**

Shiki ran as fast as he could to the Kuran mansion. He had just been informed by the council about Kaname and Zero. He was in complete shock, he couldn't believe what he had been told. Was it even true? Well, he would soon find out.

Knocking several times on the large wooden door, Shiki waited impatiently for it to open. After what seemed like eternity, Juri appeared in the doorway.

"Hello, Shiki. Are you well?" She greeted cheerily.

"Good morning Juri. I wish to speak to Kaname, if I may?" Shiki replied politely.

"Oh, of cause. He's in the study with Haruka." The mother vampire informed him with a smile.

"Thank you." Shiki said, before slipping past her and up the stairs.

"Kaname, may I have a word?" Shiki exclaimed as he burst in to the Study.

"I'll leave you boys alone." Haruka stated before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Is it true?" Shiki questioned.

"I'm going to need more specifics." Kaname said with a smirk.

"Is it true about Zero being a cross bread?" Shiki continued.

"Indeed it is." Kaname replied only half listening as he continued working through his paperwork.

"And about Rido being his father." Shiki inquired.

"Indeed." Kaname answered.

"So Zero's my brother?". The chestnut brunette asked.

"Indeed." Kaname said again, but this time looking up to see a confused and shocked Shiki. Standing up he walking round the desk to place a hand on his cousins shoulder.

"Yes, Zero's your brother. His mother was an established vampire hunter, and after she was captured, Rido raped her and she gave birth to Zero. Now that the council have found out, they want to have Zero executed, and to prevent this I have decided to make a blood bond with him." Kaname informed in full.

"So Zero's my brother." Shiki asked again still not quite believing what he was being told.

"Yes, Shiki. He's your brother." Kaname reassured him.

"Does he know about all this?" Shiki questioned.

"I told him last night, all about what happened between Rido and his mother and all about the council. He hasn't come out of his room since. He's obviously very upset and I don't know what to do." Kaname informed his cousin with a pained look.

"Maybe I could talk to him. I went through the same thing with my mother maybe he might relate to me a bit more?" Shiki sympathised with the pureblood.

"You can try. The council have only given me one week to form the blood bond, and I need to talk to Zero before then so that I can be sure he understands the situation. But now he wound even look at me, never mind talk to me about it." Kaname stated sadly.

"I'll go see what I can do." Shiki said while patting his dishearten cousin on the back before leaving the room.

* * *

Zero sat silently on the window seat in his room. Outside he saw robins landing in the snow covered garden looking for food. _"I wish I had wings like those robins, when I could fly away from all of this and never look back."_ Zero thought to himself. A few seconds later there was a knock on his door.

Zero's expression hardened. He didn't want to talk to Kaname again. He was still angry. He wasn't angry with Kaname, he was just angry with the world. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did that Bastard Rido have to be his father? Zero felt absolutely disgusting, knowing that that monsters blood run through his veins. Zero mentally gagged at that thought, before he turned around ready to tell Kaname to leave him alone.

But Zero's expression soon turned from anger to confusion as the man who entered his room wasn't Kaname. Instead this man had paler brown hear and grey eyes. Realization suddenly hit Zero. _"Shiki! What's he doing here?" _Zero thought.

"Hi Zero. How are you doing." Shiki asked in his usual placid tone. Zero just continued to stare at him in silence.

"I just want to talk." Shiki explained. "I have a lot to tell you. You see Zero, Rido's my father too. Where brothers." He told the shocked in front of him.

"How?" Zero asked.

"My mother was raped by that beast too." Shiki informed the half bread.

Thinking about what had happened to his mother made Zero want to cry. His eyes involuntarily filled with tears, that no matter how hard he tried to fight, they still fell down his cheeks.

"Shhh! It's ok Zero. Don't cry. I'm sure everything will be alright." Shiki tried to reassure as he sat down next to the silverette and pulled the younger man into his chest.

"No it wo-wont." Zero cried quietly into Shiki's shirt. "Why does this always hap-happen to me? I'm a monster. I came from that monster and that makes me a monster as well. The council thinks I'm a monster, that's why they want to ki-kill me. And know Kaname has to give up so much to save me, and I'm not wor-worth it. You all should just them kill me. I'm a danger to be a-around. And I don't want to hurt anybody. I'm not worth saving." Zero continued to weep.

Listening to Zero's rant, pained Shiki more than he cared to admit. He felt so sorry for this boy. This boy who had done nothing wrong in his life, had suffered so much and now he was talking about handing himself over to the executioner because he didn't think he was worthy of life.

"Zero, don't talk like that. For years I felt the same way, thinking I was a monster just because my father was. But when Juri and Haruka took me in, I started to see that that wasn't true. I learned that I could be who ever I wanted to be and that Rido had no control over me. So I decided to join Kaname and fight back against that bastard. And you can too." Shiki explained sincerely.

"But I don't want to li-live if Kaname has to pay the price." The silverette cried.

"Believe me Zero. Kaname is not forcing himself to do this. He has agreed to make a blood bond with you. That's the most powerful connection a vampire can make with another vampire. He most certainly wouldn't have told the council he would do it if he didn't mean it. I may not know Kaname's full intentions but he does care for you deeply. You're an important part of his life now. Now all that's left is for you to decide weather you want to bond with Kaname. It's you decision. Your very special Zero, you jut need to start believing in yourself more." Shiki explained.

"Thank you." Zero whispered sincerely into the others chest.

Shiki sighed with relief that Zero was finally starting to take in his words, a he felt the boy's sobs soften. The noble tightened his hold on the younger reassuringly and a few minutes later Zero's breathing evened out. _"He's asleep." _Shiki thought to himself happily. _"Good, he looked exhausted."._ The noble decided to sit there for the rest of the day until Zero woke up. He was more than happy to told the sleeping boy as he looked out of the window and watching the world go by.

* * *

**Ta-da.**

**A bit of a soppy chapter, but I don't care. But there will definatly be a lot more action in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**PS: I haven't said this in a while so here you go. I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.**


	21. Beauty And The Beast(Part 1)

**CHAPTER-21: BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (PART-1)**

"Shinobu!" Rido's voice bellowed through the castle. A few seconds later the male Vampire with long, blond hair burst through the heavy wooden door of the dark lord's thrown room.

"Yes, my lord?" Shinobu asked as he made his way over to the pureblood's side.

"I have just received word that my nephew's blood bond with my pet, will be held on Friday night, under the next full moon. We can not let this take place. We must act now, before it is too late." Rido informed his second in command.

"Yes Master. How would you like me to proceed?" Shinobu asked respectfully.

"I want you too take that Beast in my basement and as many of your men as you like, and go the Kuran manor and get me back that boy. Kill anybody who stands in your way." The dark lord ordered.

"As you wish my lord." Shinobu acknowledge, before bowing and leaving to make his preparations.

Shizuka gently smirked as she listened in, from her hiding place behind one of the stone pillars at the far end of the room. _"Oh, this is perfect." _She thought to her self. _"I too will go and face the Kurans, and while Shinobu has them entertained, I will snatch the boy myself and bring him back to Rido. That way I will get all the credit and Shinobu will most likely get executed for his failure, leaving me to take his place as Rido's right hand." _She planed before sneaking out of the room to make her own preparations.

* * *

Kaname sighed as he sat with his family around their dining table. Glancing next to him he saw that Zero, had once again hardly touched his meal. Looking up his eyes met with Shiki's, who was sat on he other side of Zero. The cousins shared a saddened look, before turning back to their own meals.

It had been three days since Zero had found out that he was a half bread, and the boy had hardly eaten since. Kaname knew he was upset, but had thought that Zero was starting to come round to the idea, after he had told Kaname, that morning, that he would agree to the blood bond. Yet here they where again, another meal time, and another without Zero touching his food.

"Zero, Honey? Are you not feeling well?" Juri asked from across the table, her voice filled with concern. The whole family had noticed that Zero hadn't been eating and they where all worried he would soon become sick.

But the boy didn't reply, he didn't even look up, he was so lost in though. Kaname gently nudged him in an attempt to rouse him. But Zero just continued to stare into space. The family decided to let him be, after all, he had been through a lot, although their worry continued to grow.

As Zero continue to sit quietly, he began to feel a lingering presence at the back of his mind, almost like an alarm bell had gone off inside his skull. It was the same feeling he had gotten back at the 'Desert Moon' Ball. The feeling of dread was like having something cold and sharp being dragged up and down his spine. He body grew colder and his blood felt like it was getting hotter, as if it would burn though his veins. As the familiar feeling of panic set in, tears welled to his amethyst eyes. As a second wave of pain shot to his head he felt his body give way beneath him and he fell to the floor.

The Kaname's eyes widened as he watched Zero collapse at his side. Reaching his arms out at inhuman speed, the Pureblood caught him before he could hit the ground.

Pulling the boy into his arms and lightly cradling his head he attempted to rouse the silverette.

"Zero? Zero, can you hear me?" Kaname called out while Shiki went to fetch some water and Juri kneeled on the floor beside her son.

Placing a steady hand on the silverette's forehead, the mother Vampire, whipped off her red shawl, that she had been wearing that night for dinner, before turned to her son.

"He's friezing." Juri informed as she wrapped the shawl around the boy's shoulders, and then ordering Haruka to fetch some blankets.

Kaname pulled Zero tighter into his arms, trying to keep him warm until his father returned. A moment later, the pureblood felt the boy stare lightly beneath him. Looking down Kaname was met with Zero's dim amethyst eyes looking up at him. He smiled down reassuringly at the boy and was about to tell him everything would be ok, but before he could utter a word, Zero began to speak.

"Their coming." The silverette stated hoarsely and that was all Zero's weak voice aloud before the boy once again went limp.

* * *

Zero once again came too, about an hour later. He was lying on the sofa by the huge open fire, in the Kurans main lounge. His body was wrapped in blankets and his head was laying on something warm. Shifting slightly so that his weary eyes could see what he was lying against, a soft smile graced his lips when he saw that it was Kaname's lap his head was resting on.

"Hay. How are you feeling, sleeping beauty?" Kaname joked softly looking down at the newly awakened Zero.

The silverette just shrugged his shoulders slightly as a reply, before he sat up so Kaname could help him drink some water. Closing his eyes again as he relaxed against the back of the sofa, Zero began to fall back to sleep. But as soon as his eyes closed that feeling of dread hit him again and he was once again reminded of the ever growing presence on its way towards him.

"Kaname" Zero cried as his eyes flew open again. The brunette turn to face him, his eyes filled with concern at hearing the panic in Zero's voice.

"Zero, what's wrong?" Kaname questioned, but his own eyes began to widen when he too felt the presence that was coming for them. Grabbing Zero in his arms and carrying him from the room, intent on finding his family. Rushing into the hall he almost ran into a very scared looking Yuki.

"Kaname, I was coming to warn you. Some of Rido's men are coming towards us. Father say's they might be coming for Zero. Mother has sent word to the hunter association and they are on their way, but I fear they will not arrive in time." Yuki exclaimed.

"Calm down, Yuki. Everything will be fine." Kaname tried to reassure his sister. "We need to get you and Zero somewhere safe, so that I can go and help deal with those intruders." The older pureblood explained.

Yuki nodded in understanding, before turning and led her sibling towards the study, where the rest of their family was gathered. Pushing open the door Kaname rushed to his fathers side and looked out of the window to asses the situation.

"How many?" Kaname asked looking out at Rido's gathering minions, stood outside their front gate.

"Not sure. Probably fifty, at the least." Haruka answered in a dyer tone. Kaname nodded at the answer before stepping back and kneeling in front of Yuki.

"Yuki. I need you to look after Zero, for me." The brunette requested as he put the boy down, next to her.

"Don't worry, Kaname. I will take good care of him." Yuki replied although she looked a little apprehensive.

"I know you will, Yuki. I trust you." The elder sibling reassured with a warm smile.

Yuki returned the gesture, before turning to her mother and following the Vampiress out of the study, hand in hand with Zero.

Kaname turned back towards his father, Shiki, and Kain, who where discussing a battle plan and preparing their weapons. Haruka was armed with a large war sword, with an extensively decorated gold hilt. While Shiki was placing a handful of silver throwing knives into his belt and Kain was tossing his Katana up into the air and skilfully catching it without cutting himself.. Kaname walked to the desk and unlocked one of the top draws, before bulling out a wooden box. Inside where the purebloods, trusty, old silver daggers.

"So what's the plan?" Shiki asked as he watched Kaname place the daggers into his belt.

"We head out there. Ask them to surrender, and if they don't, we shred them into tiny pieces and use them as fertiliser for the flower beds." Kaname stated firmly.

"Sounds like a plan." Shiki replied as Juri re-entered the room.

"Yuki and Zero are safely hidden in the basement. I got them to bolt the door from the inside and not to open it to anybody other than one of us." Juri informed as she walked to the corner cabinet and pulled out a large wooden case. Inside contained Juri's personally designed weapon, a silver bow and arrow.

The group walked downstairs and out towards the front door. Opening it they where met with a small army of Rido's minions waiting for them. At the front Shinobu stood proudly, wielding his sword back and forth threw the air so that it shun in the moon light. At his side the Hybrid stood slumped against a tree in his pre-transformation form.

"Well, about time. I was just about to knock." Shinobu sneered at the group. "Now if you would just hand over the boy, I will let you all get back to your nightly activities, and leave you in peace." the bond vampire continued.

"We will never hand Zero over to you." Kaname's voice broke threw the air. "Now I will grant you one chance to surrender" The brunette continued.

"I don't think so" Shinobu replied with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Then prepare to die" Kaname bellowed and the two lunged forward with their weapons drawn.

TBC…..

* * *

**Hi everyone.**

**I am so, so, so, sooooooooo, so sorry it took me so long to post this. I have been suffering from writers block and didn't want to just write a load of shit. But don't worry I have once again found my muse and my writing should once again be back on track.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW. I just love reading your comments and they make me think that writing all this is worth while.**

**Until next time .XD. **


	22. Beauty And The Beast(Part 2)

**CHAPTER-22:BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (PART-2)**

The heavy smell of blood filled the air outside the Kuran manor. Vampire's from both sides where fighting vigorously. The full moon shone brightly above them and reflected of the snow covered ground. The howl of the Hybrid vampire broke threw the air as it transformed. In the centre of the battle Kaname and Shinobu where locked in a fierce dual.

"Give it up Kuran and then we can all go home." Shinobu offered.

"I would sooner die than hand Zero over to you or my uncle." Kaname retorted as he lunged forwards with his daggers.

"Easily arrange." Shinobu fired back as he dodged the purebloods attack.

Both vampires where too busy fighting to notice a new presence enter the Kuran grounds or the even see it as he rushed past them.

* * *

Inside the manor, Yuki sat huddled in a corner in her basement. She had her arms wrapped tightly around Zero's shaking form, and was trying her best to stay calm. The smell of blood had reached her nose and she was deeply worried for her family's safety.

"Don't worry, Zero. Everything will be ok." She reassured, although she wasn't sure weather she was talking to the boy or to herself.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed from the other side of the huge sealed door that was keeping Zero and Yuki safe. The footsteps ended just outside the door and the pair both held their breath in anticipation. A heavy sense of fear filled the small room until-.

"Yuki? Yuki Dear are you alright?" Juri's warm voice called out and washed away all the tention that had built up.

"I'm fine Mother. Is it all over? Is everyone ok?" Yuki questioned.

"Don't worry everything is fine. Their all gone, so you can come out know." Juri voice reassured.

"Ok." Yuki replied as she stood up and walked towards the door. Using the charm bracelet on her wrist, she broke the hunters seal that was protecting the door, and then undid the bolts. A second later the door clicked and Yuki pulled it open. The young Vampiress smile warmly as she looked up, expecting to see her mothers kind face. But instead she was met with a hard blow to the head, which knocked her clean of her feet.

Yuki groaned as she looked up to see her attacker. Standing in the doorway was a tall Vampiress with long silver hair and alexandrite coloured eyes.

"Shizuka?" Yuki asked groggily.

"Do not fret child. I have no use for you. I've only come for the boy." Shizuka informed as she stepped over the brunette, heading over to where Zero sat, shaking uncontrollably, in the corner. "Now sleep well." She taunted before bending down and smashing the younger vampire's head into the ground, making Yuki lose consciousness.

"And now for you." Shizuka continued as she turned her attention to Zero. "Your gonna be a good little boy and do exactly as I tell you, or I'm going to have to hurt you." She cooed sweetly, but her eyes held the true darkness in her words.

Tears welled up in Zero's eyes at the thought of becoming Rido's prisoner again. He didn't want to go back to that life. He'd sooner die. With that thought in mind, Zero grabbed the knife he was hiding behind his back, tighter and lunged forward. The silver blade met flesh and Shizuka let out a pained yelp.

"Why you little Bastard!" The elder silverette screeched as blood trailed down her face. The knife had sliced open her cheek and the silver had scorched her flesh.

Shizuka's eyes flashed red with anger as he fingers trailed the cut. And before Zero could blink she had him pinned up against the far wall and her right hand wrapped tightly around his throat, cutting of his oxygen.

Zero's hands came up instinctively to try and ease the pressure on his neck and help get some air into his lungs. But she was too strong and a few moments later, his body went limp as he passed out. Letting go of the boy, Zero's prone form slumped to the floor.

Looking around to make sure nobody was coming, Shizuka gabbed Zero my the collar and pulled him into her arms, to carry him out the basement and sneaking away back to Rido's castle. Knowing full well that Rido would be please with her, she let a smirk consume her face.

* * *

**Part 2's done and part 3 will follow shortly.**

**I know it was a bit short, so please don't get mad at me.**

**Thanks for reading and Please Review. XD.**

**PS: I don't own Vampire Knight.**


	23. Beauty And The Beast(Part 3)

**CHAPTER-23:BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (PART-3)**

The smell of blood was thick in the air as the Kuran's fought Rido's minions. Bodies littered the front garden and the white snow on the ground was died red in patches.

Kaname was in a heated battle with Shinobu. They where both formidable opponents and neither was able to get the upper hand at any point.

Kaname lunged to the left, narrowly avoiding Shinobu's katana as it swept past his neck. Spinning around, the pureblood counter attacked and slashed at the bonds throat, but only managed to cut a few of his long hairs. Kaname readied himself, for another hit, but it never came.

"Sorry to disappoint you Kuran. But I'll have to end our dance hear. I have a prior engagement." Shinobu informed with a cheeky grin.

"Running away so soon?" Kaname mocked while spinning his daggers elegantly in his hands.

"Retreat is not normally in my vocabulary, however I am willing to make an exception in this case. But do not threat, I'm leaving you in good hands." Shinobu smiled as he holstered his Katana and backed away. A mighty raw echoed threw the air as the transformed Hybrid landed in front of Kaname.

"Round two?" Kaname stated with a smile. He'd wanted to get his own back on this guy for a while. Now he finally had his chance.

"Your Going down Pureblood. Now that you don't have your little bodyguard to save you." The Creature mocked with a crocked smile.

"We'll just see about that." Kaname replied as he lunged forward and the fight began.

* * *

Shinobu raced towards the Kuran Manor, trying to evade the other Kurans as he went. Reaching the house, he snuck in and using his vampire sense of smell headed to the basement. A crude grin appeared on his normal placid face as he neared the basement door. Pushing it open his jaw dropped in horror, as he looked on into the room. He found Yuki Kuran lying motionless on the hard floor, but apart from her the room was empty.

Growling, Shinobu stepped into the basement, and his anger grew as a new sent reached his nose. Blood, he could smell blood. But not just any blood. _"Shizuka!"_ Shinobu thought angrily. Turning around he stormed from the building and re-entered the garden, signalling for his men to follow him, he fled the scene.

* * *

Kaname landed neatly on his feet behind the Hybrid after lqnding anouther blow to the monsters back. They where both covered in small scratches and cuts but nothing serious on either side. Hearing a strange noise, Kaname looked round to see all of Rido's men retreating quickly. _"What the hell?" _Kaname though as he watched them flee.

"Sorry Pureblood. I'll have to rip your head off, some other time." The Hybrid growled as he to turned to run.

A few moments later, the Kuran clan where left standing in the blood bathed snow, looking curiously at the backs of their enemies as they ran away.

"What the fuck was all that about?" Kain questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Beats me." Shiki replied as he placed his knives back into his belt.

"Come on. We better get back inside. Yuki and Zero will be worried." Juri stated as the group turned around and walked back to their house. Inside they headed straight for the basement, but just before they reached the door a distinctive smell hit their senses.

Panic washed through Kaname as he rushed past the rest of the group and barged threw the agar door. Looking around he gasped when he saw Yuki lying, prone on the ground.

"Yuki!" Juri called out as she ran to her daughters side and cradled her head slightly. Yuki groaned as she began to come too, her eyes slowly opened up to see Juri's worried face. Panic ran threw her body as she scurried up and pushed her mother away.

"You!" Yuki exclaimed as she pointed a shaky finger at the mother. Seeing his sister's paniced look and his mother's consern, Kaname kneeled at Yuki's side and placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Yuki look at me. Tell me what happened." Kaname demanded camly.

"She came. I though it was Mother. She said she was Mother. She looked like Mother. Even smelt like Mother. But she wasn't Mother. She wanted Zero. I trued to stop her, but I couldn't. She took him. I'm so sorry Kaname. I couldn't stop her. I couldn't protect Zero like I promised. Please don't hate me. I'm sorry." Yuki ranted as she sobbed.

"Shh! It's ok Yuki. Nobody blames you." Juri cooed as he wrapped an arm around the girl.

"Mother?" Yuki questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes darling. It's me. I promise." Juri reassured as Yuki collapsed into a fit of sobs in her mother's arms.

"Yuki. Please listen to me. I need to know who did this. Who took Zero?" Kaname pleaded.

"Shizuka" Yuki choked out, before another fit of sobs shook her body.

Kaname's eyes widened at the realization. If Shizuka had Zero, then that meant that she would be taking him to Rido. The purebloods anger grew and grew as he though about what Rido might do to Zero. He could not let anything happen to Zero. He's promised the boy that he wound never be harmed again. Standing up straight, Kaname turned to the group. "I'm going after Rido." Kaname stated sternly as he eyes hardend. "And I'm going to kill him, once and for all."

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to post this, but I've been really sick recently and I haven't been able to get any work done.**

**Please review. If I get a lot of review then I will post the next chapter a lot faster.**

**Ps: Could you all do me a favour- I would like you to rate this fic between 1-10. Thanks XD.**


	24. Black, Blue And Broken(Part 1)

**CHAPTER-24: BLACK, BLUE AND BROKEN(PART 1)**

Zero groaned slightly as he came too. His head hurt and his vision was blurry and unsettled and was making him feel nauseas. His arms where aching badly and under further inspection he found that his hands where chuffed and chained to the wall above his head. He was shaking slightly from the cold, that penetrated the thin cloths he was wearing.

Looking up as the sound of footsteps approached, Zero glared at the man standing in front of him. Standing strong and in all his glory, was no other than Rido.

"Well its good to have you back Zero. I have so dearly missed my pet." The dark lord cooed, but the blackness in his eyes showed the real maliciousness in his tone. "But you have been a very, very naughty boy. And naughty boys must be punished." Rido sneered and with a silent signal behind him, two guards stepped forward.

"Have fun with him, Boys. But don't beat him too hard, I don't want Kaname to turn up and find him already dead. that's something I want my nephew to be present for." Rido whispered to one of the guards, before turning and leaving the cell.

"Good to have you back, pest!" The first guard sneered.

"Yeah! Me and Victor have missed our little blood pump so, so much!" The second guard continued.

"So Marcus, what tool should we use first?" Victor asked with a smile.

"How about the whip. I want to watch him squirm in pain." Marcus decided.

"Way ahead of you." Victor said as he pulled a bullwhip out of his belt and Zero watched on in horror.

"Don't worry, Zero. We're gonna have lots of fun." Victor taunted the boy, before swinging the whip once around his head and lashing it against the boys chest.

Zero sucked in his breath and clenched his eyes shut, trying to fight off the pain the whip had inflicted on his sensitive skin, he refused to give in to these Bastards and let them see his pain.

Irritated by the boy's reaction, or therefore lack of, Victor crashed the whip down on Zero's frail body again and again. Multiple long, red gashes appeared across Zero's porcelain skin. And as the whipping continued a single tear ran down Zero's face as the bullwhip split his skin and blood began to spill.

The two vampires eyes turned red as they watched the crimson liquid run down the boys chest. Their thirst grew as they felt their throats grow dry. Licking his tongue over his sharp fangs and dry lips, Marcus stepped forward and ran his hand over Zero's bleeding chest, before moving the appendage back to his own mouth and licking off the blood.

"Oh. Zero you taste just as good as I remember." Marcus whispered into the boy's ear, before licking it and running his tongue down to the silverette's neck. "You've been such a bad boy running away from us Zero. You really do need to be punished." The guard continued before biting down into Zero's neck, just about his pulse.

Zero stifled a cry as the sharp fangs painfully pierced his skin, and more tears fell as Victor joined in and bit roughly into Zero's wrist. _"Stop! Please let this stop. Let me go. Kaname., where are you? Kaname please help me! I'm scared. Kaname you promised. You promised that you wouldn't let them get me. You promised, Kaname. Why_ _did you lie to me? Kaname, you lied. Why?" _Zero sobbed to himself as his blood was drained, he felt weaker and weaker by the second and looking up at the moon through the tiny cell window, a final tear fell from his amethyst eyes before he subcomed to the darkness invading his vision and passed out.

* * *

**Oh, poor Zero. Well if you feel sorry for him now just wait and see what horrors I've conjured up for the next chapter. Things are going to get much, much worse for Zero and Kaname. Ha, ha, ha! I know I'm evil.**

**Please Review.**

**-Princess Loveless**


	25. Black, Blue And Broken(Part 2)

**CHAPTER-25: BLACK, BLUE AND BROKEN(PART 2)**

Kaname paced the study frantically, his normal chocolate colour eyes where died red with anger. Haruka sat at the desk impatiently tapping his fingers against the wood in a rhythm of four. Kain and Shiki where stood by the window, looking out into the snow covered garden.

"Why is this taking so long?" Kain groaned, placing a hand irritably to his temple.

"Seiren's coming as quickly as she can." Haruka replied, watching his son continue to pace.

Suddenly a knock was heard from downstairs and a few seconds later Seiren came running into the room, panting heavily.

"Lord Kaname." Seiren said politely as she bowed.

"Seiren, do you have the information I requested?" The pureblood prince asked.

"Of cause, my lord. The reports from Rido's castle have confirmed that Zero is being contained." Seiren replied and Kaname turned to the others.

"We leave at dusk." Kaname stated before turning to leave.

"Kaname, are you sure you want to do this?" Haruka asked with concern. "I just want to make sure this is what you really want. That Zero's what you really want." The elder pureblood added seeing the look in his son's eyes.

"Zero is what I want, Father. He's all I've ever wanted and all I'll ever need. I have to get him back or die trying, because without him my life just isn't worth living." Kaname said honestly and Haruka nodded his approval and respect to the younger.

"Then I suggest we get a move on." Haruka smiled.

* * *

Another serge of pain hit Zero's battered body as Victor continued to whip his back brutally.

"23-24-25-26" The vampire guard counted each lass of the bullwhip. This was Zero's third whipping today and pale skin was all but hanging off his back. He'd also been beaten twice earlier that day, once for scratching a guards face when the man had tried to bit him, and once for when he spat blood at the guard who called his mother a whore.

Now Zero was chained to his cell wall with his face scrapping roughly against the cold, stone wall every time the whip made contact with his back and pain rocked his body. His left eye was badly bruised, but thankfully it hadn't swollen shut. His whole abdomen was black and blue and several of his ribs where broken or cracked, leaving slight hollows in his ribcage. There was a large gash on his head where he had been slammed into the wall and now much of his silver hair was died red with dry blood. His wrists where red-raw and bleeding from the friction the shackles and chains where making against them and is body was covered in bite and claw marks where the guards had fed from him. Not only that but his face was plastered in sweat from the fever he had developed and he shook violently from the ice cold air in the cell that sent each of his pained breaths into the air in a cloud of steam.

"37-38-39-40-41- Are you having as much fun as I am Zero?" Victor asked with a sadistic smile. The boy just continued to ignore him and grinned his teeth to stop from crying out from the pain.

"46-47-48-49-50" Victor announced and the whipping finally stopped, by now Zero was on the verge of passing out, but Victor grabbed his matted hair and yanked his head back, forcing Zero to look up at him and bringing him back from his dazed state.

"Oh no, my little Zero. Your not getting off that easily." Victor cooed into Zero's ear sinisterly, before biting down and taking his fill of the young boy's life blood from his neck. And as Victor drank, Zero went limp.

* * *

Rido looked out of his thrown room window onto the castle grounds with a pleased sneer on his face. Silently he beckoned Shizuka over to his side.

"Well, would you look at that. The mice have just walked into the trap." Rido smiled again and Shizuka repeated the action. "Go and tell Misaki what his new pets are needed. If Kaname wants to come to my home, then I must be sure to give him one hell of a welcome." The dark lord stated.

"Very well, my lord." Shizuka replied with a bow and left to do as she was told.

* * *

Kaname and his group trudged through the snow as they entered the grounds around Rido's castle. The Pureblood prince had brought Haruka along as well as Shiki and Kain, they where being accompanied by Cross and a few of the other Vampire hunters. Juri and Yuki had been left at home, it was safer for them there.

As they walked trough the old graveyard before the castle a dark presence consumed the atmosphere. Making the air thick with darkness and decay. The smell of a feral beast met their noses and the sound of claws crushing snow came from in front of them, as the Hybrid walked towards them in his Transformed state.

"So nice of you to come Kaname. I'm part of the welcome party. Well, my and my pack." The Hybrid greeted.

"I do not have time to waste on the likes of you." Kaname replied and attempted to walk past the Hybrid, only to be stopped when he caught a glimpse of the many yellow glowing eyes in the darkness behind the hybrid.

"Your not going anywhere runt. Me and you have a dance to finish." The Hybrid sneered.

"Then I guess I will have to finish this quickly. I wouldn't want to keep my uncle waiting any longer that I have to." Kaname replied while unsheathing his twin daggers. The Hybrid smirked in reply and silently signalled the owners of the glowing eyes behind him, to come closer.

Suddenly a symphony of growling and howls echoed around the graveyard and all the creatures came into the light. Behind the Hybrid stood a small army of smaller Hybrids, claws drawn and ready to pounce. Kain looked the creatures over and realized what was about to happen. This was all a distraction to keep the group from getting to Zero too soon. Knowing Rido, Zero would be being held in the dungeon. Sneaking away, Kain disappeared into the shadows and went to find a way into the castle, while Kaname and the others dealt with the Hybrids.

* * *

The next time Zero awoke was when Marcus had thrown a huge pail of freezing cold water over him. His breath hitched and he struggled to find the air. The cold water made him shiver even more than before and the movement jarred his injured ribs.

"Wakey wakey, Sleeping beauty." Marcus cooed. "Now be a good boy and make this easy on yourself and stay still." The guard continued as he leaned in close to Zero's neck and licked the dried blood up from his neck up his chin and along his cheek. Zero shivered at the contact, being touched by these vampires repulsed him, they weren't like Kaname at all. _"I wish Kaname was here now. I wish he was the one touching me, not this Bastard. But he doesn't care. Why would he? Nobody cares about me. Nobody. I'm alone and that's never going to change." _Zero cried silently to himself as he felt Marcus's fangs pierce into his shoulder.

"Oh don't cry, my little Zero. I'm sure your pureblood prince is coming for you. And when he does Rido's going to rip his heart out and make you watch." Marcus laughed as he wiped his blood covered face with the back of his hand. As Zero began to cry.

* * *

Finding an old wooden door that led into the wine-cellar, Kain began his search for Zero. Making his way threw the hallways, the strawberry-blond hacked down the few guards he found on the way to the dungeon. Turning a corner, Kain was met with a deep sense of sorrow as he walked past the cell where he had first met Saeko, but his determination to save Zero only grew. Continuing down the hall, a familiar sent hit Kain nose and he looked up to see Shinobu leaning against the stone wall.

"Oh! I was expecting Kaname to come and play the hero. Not the traitor who abandoned his cause and cried over a pathetic human." Shinobu sneered.

"I don't have time for you, Shinobu. So remove yourself from my path or I will be forced to use your blood to pave it." Kain stated as he unsheathed his katana.

"I don't think its in you, old friend." Shinobu retorted as he pulled out his own katana. They both stood there at opposite sides of the hallway, assessing each other and readying themselves for the fight that would mean the end of one of them. "To the death, then?" Shinobu quizzed with a sadistic grin.

"Too the death." Kain confirmed.

* * *

**Ok, ladies and gentlemen. Now its all up to you: I want you to vote on who you want to win- Kain or Shinobu. Whoever gets the most votes wins and gets to live. The other will die. Simple really =)**

**Looking forward to seeing what you decide and please Review.**

**-Princess Loveless **


	26. Completely, Utterly And Entirely Alone

**CHAPTER-26: COMPLETELY, UTTERLY AND ENTIRELY ALONE**

Shinobu and Kain circled each other wearily, both blades drawn and ready to strike. Seizing the moment, Kain lunged forward and lashed out at Shinobu. But the pale blond Vampire caught the blade with his own and knocked Kain back, away from him.

Landing, Kain stumbled slightly, while Shinobu attacked seeing the other faultier.

Kain winced sharply as Shinobu's Katana cut deeply into his upper right arm. Dodging another blow, the strawberry-blonde countered but Shinobu jumped out the way seconds before the blade collided with his abdomen.

"That all you got? I was hoping for more of a challenge." Shinobu mocked with a sigh as he watched Kain cradling his injured arm.

"I will kill you, Shinobu. Make no mistake about that." Kain replied, his grip tightening on his Katana.

"Oh! I'm quaking in my boots." Shinobu laughed before swinging his blade threw the air and leaping up towards the other vampire for another attack. Kain rolled to the side and avoided Shinobu's blade, which followed threw and struck the stone floor with a metallic crash, where Kain had been stood moments before.

Shinobu groaned angrily at his miss, before straightening up and spinning around, managing to block Kain's blade, before using his own to counterattack and catch Kain's left cheek, cutting it open.

"Nice try. But it's gonna take a lot more than that." Shinobu informed smugly, while Kain lunged forward aiming for another attack.

* * *

The sound of dripping water was the first thing to catch Zero's senses as he came too. He was in so much pain, his whole body had a dull ache and he was so cold he was close to passing out again right again.

"Hey. Wakey-wakey you little scum bag. You have a visitor." Victor said as he roughly slapped Zero across the face, causing the boy to quickly come too. As Zero opened his eyes he was met with Victor's sneering face and hungry eyes glaring at him. Looking around the cell, Zero discovered he had been moved, he was now hanging with his wrists tied tightly by some rope on an old hook above his head and his feet where dangling in some icy water held in a rusty old bath.

"I have some things to take care of, so I'll leave you and your guest in piece." Victor stated before walking out of the cell and politely bowing to someone out of view.

Alone Zero started to panic. _"Who could it be? Rido? Oh, dear god, I hope not. It already hurts. Everything hurts. I cant take it anymore. I just want it to end. Kaname, why haven't you come for me? You promised me that you wouldn't let anything happen to me. You promised that you wouldn't let anyone hurt me. You lied, Kaname. Your nothing but I liar. Your as bad as Rido. I hate you just as much as I hate them. I hate you Kaname Kuran, and I will never forgive you." _Zero thought to himself as he shook away the tears welling in his eyes. The sound of high heeled shoes echoing on the stone floor pulled Zero from his thoughts.

"Well hello again my little Zero. I've missed you so much." A soft velvety, female voice said calmly. Looking up Zero's amethyst eyes met with the woman's own amethyst ones. She was beautiful, with her long, flowing black hair and pale completion which seamed to glow in the moonlight, and the pure white, silk grown she wore continued to add to her angelic appearance. Zero didn't know who she was, but for some unknown reason he felt he knew her.

"Why, my little Zero. Don't you remember me?" The woman questioned seeing the boy's uncertain expression. And Zero shook his head in reply. "Oh, My baby boy. It's me! Its your mother." Saeko stated.

"Mother?" Zero wheezed out weakly. _"No. This cant be. She's dead. Rido killed her."_ Zero mentally reasoned with himself, but he was so tired and his mind so hazy with pain that he couldn't think straight.

"Oh, Zero. I'm so glad to have you back. Don't worry your safe now." Saeko exclaimed as she ran forward and rapped her arms around the suspended boy's neck. "And I will never let anybody hurt you again." She continued.

"Mother." Zero whispered again as fresh tears of joy brimmed at his eyes. He's never known what a mothers affection was like, but in that moment he felt warm and loved. The sound of her voice was comforting and reassuring. The smell of her hair reminded him of flowers in bloom, a drastic change from the permanent smell of decay that filled Rido's dungeon. In that one moment Zero felt truly content, until a cackling laugh began to echo around the cell.

"Oh, Zero. Your so easily deceived. How pathetic." Saeko's voice turned hard and cold and her amethyst eyes transformed into blood-red ones. Zero's eyes widened in horror as Saeko's raven hair turned to silver and two sharp fangs pricked at the side of his neck as Shizuka's disguise faded. The poor boy's blood ran cold as the vampiress drank his blood.

"_Nobody's coming to save me. Nobody cares. Not the Kurans. Not my mother. Not Kaname. Nobody. I'm on my own and I always will be. I can't count on anybody but my self. I¡m completely, utterly and entirely alone. But I refuse to die down here. I wont let them win. I'm going to get out of here or die trying" _Zero thought as his eyes hardened in hate, while Shizuka pulled away from his neck after taking her fill.

"Marcus! I must go and see to Lord Rido. Why don't you have some fun." Shizuka called to the other vampire before leaving the cell.

* * *

Kain and Shinobu's battle continued leaving both with multiple cuts and lashes littered all over their bodies. Kain was panting heavily with the effort of the fight and he was clearly the more injured of the two, but still he refused to give in.

"Why are you even doing this, Kain? Is it really all just to save the boy and keep your promise to that Bitch?" Shinobu questioned as he dodged another one of Kain's blows.

"Don't you dare call her that. Her name was Saeko, you Bastard." Kain snapped back.

"Wow! Are you hot for her or something? Or wait! It's the boy isn't it? You want him, that's why your doing this. You wanna shag the brains out of the kid and taste that sweet blood of his flowing down your throat while your berried to the hilt in his tight ass." Shinobu exclaimed sadistically sneering as he saw the anger growing within Kain. "Can't say I blame you. In fact after I kill you that's exactly what I intend to do" Shinobu laughed.

Kain cried out angrily as he lunged towards the elder Vampire, he knew he had to kill Shinobu in order to keep Zero safe. With all his strength he lashed his silver blade into Shinobu's and the force caused the older to lose his grip, and the sword flew up into the air. Shocked at the sudden outburst, Shinobu hesitated giving Kain the chance to catch the other sword as it plummeted back towards the ground.

"This ends now!" Kain announced sternly, while pulling both blades back and slicing them into Shinobu's unprotected body, and carrying them through until they emerged on the other side. Shinobu stood still for a few second, bemused at that had just occurred, until his white shirt began to turn red at the neck and waist line. Then the sneer fell form his face and his head slipped back, completely separated from his body while his legs and torso did the same. Kain stood over the fallen Vampire with a grave look of satisfaction before turning and heading down the hallway looking for where Rido might be holding Zero.

* * *

Zero bit through his lip to stifule another scream as pain jolted frought his frail body. Marcus laughed as he watched Zero squirm and struggle every time he applied pressure to the metal button in front of him that sent an electrical current through the jump leads attached to the side of the bath Zero was trapped in. Marcus had been torturing the boy for nearly an hour and was honestly impressed that the kid had not passed out yet. Suddenly a familiar smell of blood hit the vampire's nose and distracted him from his duty, and stopping the shocks momentarily.

Zero raised his head as mush as he could once that jolts had stopped, to find Marcus standing with his back to him and sniffing the air. Seeing his moment of opportunity, Zero used all the strength he could muster and holstered his week body up just enough for he bound hands to slip off of the hook and he swung himself forwards and climbed out of the bath. Hearing the commotion behind him, Marcus turned round, only he be smacked in the face by both of Zero's tied hands which knocked him over, face first into the bath. Racing across the room, Zero flipped the switch and turned the power on full as electricity once again ran threw the jump leads and into the bath. Marcus let out an array of pained screams and cries as the volts ran through him. The heat of the electricity began to burn his flesh away and letting large chunks hang and fall from his face and torso, while the dirty water in the bath began to turn red from blood. Marcus continued to screech as he was burnt alive until he finally went limp and still.

Zero's hard eyes looked on in satisfaction as he watch the vampire die, before grabbing the guards keys and fleeing the cell as quickly as his battered body would let him.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Kain won and Zero go so fed up with waiting that he rescued himself.**

**Please review. XD**

**-Princess Loveless**


	27. Die Another Day

**CHAPTER-27: ****DIE ANOTHER DAY**

Kaname groaned as he was dragged through the halls of Rido's castle, his knees scrapping on the stone floor as the two guards pulled him by his arms. Soldiers and servants blurred into a swirl of colours as they scurried past him. Kaname didn't know where they where taking him, but he could only hope that Zero would be nearby.

The battle outside had been going well, but Kaname and his forces where severely outnumbered. All the vampire hunters, except for Cross, had been turn apart by the smaller hybrid creatures, but his father, Seiren and the others had managed to dispatch many of the beasts . Kaname's own battle with the Hybrid had been rather successful, he'd managed to gravely injure the creature and it fled into the night. But thing went downhill from there. They where over run with smaller hybrids and they where soon take down.

Kaname wasn't sure where the others had been taken, but at least he knew they where alive, the pureblood sighed. _"I wonder what the hell happened to Kain?" _The brunette pondered noticing that the strawberry-blond vampire had disappeared whilst he was fighting the Hybrid.

"Well hello again, dear nephew." The familiar voice drew Kaname from his thoughts as the guards released him and tied his hands behind his back, leaving him kneeling on the cold, hard floor.

"Rido." Kaname glared angrily.

"It has been too long, Kaname. You really should come and visit me more often." The dark lord stated, the falseness in his voice dripping through.

"What have you done with Zero?" The younger pureblood demanded, as he jumped straight to the point while giving the elder pureblood a look that could kill a thousand times over.

"Do not fret, Kaname. He is being well looked after. Now down to business." Rido stated, standing back and taking a seat on his thrown. "I want you to submit to me. Give up your fight against me and surrender. Then I will release the boy. The chose is easy, you submit and Zero lives." Rido explained smugly as his menacing grin grew wider.

* * *

Walking down another hallway as fast as his injuries would let him, Zero followed his instinct, not sure where he was going he trudged on. An odd feeling at the back of his mind leading him, almost like a whisper of a memory from a past life showing him the way. After what seemed like an eternity of turning left and right in Rido's labyrinth of a dungeon, Zero came to a large, old, oak door. Knowing it wasn't an exit, the boy was tempted to move on, but something he couldn't quite describe forced him to open the door and walk in.

Taking a quick look around, Zero easily deduced it was an armoury of some sort, by the selection of shields littering the walls and the deferent kinds of swords and daggers on the shelves and wooden tables. Cautiously, the boy walked around the room, looking for a suitable weapon to protect himself in his bid to escape. Being drawn over to the back shelf, Zero found a dark wooden box with an elegant amethyst lily engraved into it. Reaching out a shaky hand, the silverette carefully lifted the lid to reveal a short metal rod with an almost skeletal pattern along its body and a silver gun with a vine engraved into it as will as the words 'Bloody Rose', both lying in the box.

Zero was enchanted by the weapons, they where the most beautiful objects he'd ever seen in his life. Deciding to take them with him, the silverette found a double holster lying behind the box that fit perfectly around his hips. Slipping both weapons into there respective positions in the holster, Zero prepared to leave, stopping only once to glance back at the wooden box that continued to captivate him, before leaving with a sigh.

* * *

Kaname glared at Rido, his eyes burning with anger and pure hatred as the older pureblood continued to tell him about all the thing he had done to Zero over the years he'd kept the boy in captivity. Kaname couldn't take it. He wanted to rip off Rido's head and drink his wine from the brute's skull, but the pureblood prince knew that wasn't going to happen. Not now when he had willingly agreed to submit to Rido, but not before he'd negotiated the release of his father and the others, as well as forcing Rido into letting him see Zero one last time.

So now here Kaname was, waiting for Rido's followers to retrieve Zero from the cells and listening to Rido babble on about all the torture he'd put his own son through. The pureblood prince felt sick, listening to how Zero was beaten and battered on a daily basis just for the amusement of his uncle and his guards or how Zero was used as a blood tap for the guards and slaves who pleased Rido and deserved a reward.

"Your despicable!" Kaname spat at the older brunette, feeling that he could no longer bite his tongue.

"You sound surprised." Rido mused with amusement.

"I always knew that you where a monster. But how could you do that to your own son? It disgusted me that we are even related. How could somebody as kind and innocent as him, have come from something as evil as you?" Kaname questioned, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Ha!" Rido exclaimed. "Do you honestly believe that I see that piece of filth, Bastard child is my son. Don't delude yourself, Kaname. The boy is nothing more than a disgusting half-breed accident that should never have happened. His mother was a whore who wasn't even close to being worthy of carrying my heir." The elder pureblood spat back at his rage filled nephew. Kaname's eyes flashed red with hatred as he glared at Rido, hoping against the odds that his uncle would suddenly burst into flames before him. But Kaname's heated stare was soon broken as the main door to the thrown room burst open to reveal to of Rido's guards, the same two guards who had been sent to retrieve Zero.

"What?" Rido bellowed, his voice echoing around the thrown room, moments after one of the guards began to whisper something in the dark lords ear. "Well where else could that little brat be?" The elder pureblood continued, as he back handed the guard and sent him tumbling to the hard floor in front of Kaname. While the other guard fled from the room.

"Problem, Rido?" Kaname asked with a small smirk edging at the corners of his lips.

"It seems that your precious little half-breed has found a way to elude my guards and escape my cells." Rido replied, his tone barely concealing his anger at the grin on Kaname's face. "But don't worry. We'll soon have him back and restrained, and when I do he will be severely punished." He continued darkly.

"Don't count on it." Kaname countered his own voice just as menacing.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you honestly believe that you are in position of control? You cant save him now. Ha! You can't even save yourself." Rido responded amusedly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." The younger pureblood replied sternly. And before Rido even had time to ask him what he meant, Kaname had broke through the cuffs restraining his hands and on his feet ready for the battle of his life.

* * *

"**Oooooooooh! Cliff hanger. (**_**Please don't hate me.)**_

**So sorry it took me so long to update, but my computer broke down and I've had no way of uploading.**

**Please Review. I'm desperate to get to 100 reviews. XD.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Princess Loveless**


	28. Still Standing

**CHAPTER-28: STILL STANDING**

Kaname charged forwards and punched his uncle hard in the jaw, which was followed by an echoing crack. Rido fell back onto the hard floor, he had been so shocked by his nephew's sudden attack that he had been unable to prepare himself. With the dark lord momentarily down, Kaname darted for the wooden table to his left, upon which his prized silver daggers lay.

"I will make you pay for that, Kaname." Rido gritted out, just about able to keep his temper at bay, while he watched the younger pureblood take hold of his weapons and prepare for another strike.

"You will pay for the crimes you have committed against my family." Kaname informed his elder calmly, before lunging towards his uncle again, intent on using the elder man's blood to paint the walls.

* * *

Kain turned round another corner and stabbed the guard standing with his back to him, before the other man even knew he was there. Kain had been walking around the dungeons know for quite some time and the closer he got to this particular block of cells, the more guards there had been. Hearing something move in one of the cells further along, the strawberry blond vampire cautiously walked towards the noise.

"_Zero?"_ Kain mentally questioned as he peered into the almost black cell, looking for the young boy. However it was not Zero's amethyst eyes that met his, but a pair of crystal blue ones.

"Seiren? What happened?" Kain asked as he looked at the girl through the gloom. When he had left them they where winning the fight against the hybrids.

"Never mind what happened to me. What happened to you? Why did you run off and leave us?" Seiren inquired, her tone holding most of her anger.

"I'm sorry, but I had to find Zero. I knew a secret way into the castle that is often used by the guards and I needed you all as a distraction for me to slip away." The strawberry blond explained, sounding guilty.

"So did you find him?" The female vampire asked, to which Kain simply shook his head. " Then would you mind getting me out of here, I sense lord Kaname may need our assistance must also find the others." Seiren ordered and Kain complied.

* * *

Kaname's battle with Rido was well underway, and much to Kaname's joy, he was winning. The elder vampire was panting heavily as he bled onto the floor of his thrown room, he had taken several deep hits from his nephew and one had even come close to piercing his heart, leaving him weak and almost defenceless. Rido knew he only had one chance of survival, to flee.

* * *

Zero hid round a corner as he tried to calm himself and stay out of the attention of the hallways two other occupants, Rido's guards. Upholstering the gun on his hip, the boy held it with both hands and checked to see if the safety was off. In all truth, zero had no idea how he knew how to do that or how he knew he needed to head down this hallway, he felt like an invisible force had been leading him ever since he found the weapons, he just hopped it knew where it was going.

Taking a deep breath to ready himself, Zero stepped round the corner and opened fire on the two guards. They both turned around at the sound, but didn't get any further as their bodies where penetrated by multiple silver bullets, and they dropped to the ground dead.

Zero kept his face stern as he marched down the hall, stepping over the two fallen guards who previously blocked his way, in hopes of finally finding a way out of the hell hole he was trapped in.

* * *

Kaname's eyes where hard and cold as he made his way courteously down the spiral staircase that his uncle had fled down. The younger pureblood wasn't sure where this passage led, but the bottles of multicoloured liquids and all the small animals and organs in jars told him that it must be part of some barbaric laboratory.

Ahead of his younger advisory, Rido was stumbling around Misaki's main lab, looking for anything that could assist him in his battle with the other pureblood. Rido realized that Kaname had grown much stronger since the last time they fought, and the elder had severely underestimated him. There was something different about Kaname now, a new found determination what would prove more powerful than any amount of practice and skill. And that determination truly horrified Rido.

After searching through a huge stack of shelves, Rido finally found what he had been looking for, hidden near the back was a thin, tall bottle with the words 'Hybrid Formula' written on its label. Without thinking, the elder brunette pulled the cork from the bottle and lifted it to his lips, before poring all the green liquid down his throat and throwing the now empty bottle away with a smash.

Kaname rounded the corner into the main lab, just in time to see Rido consume the liquid from the bottle and then dispose of it. For a moment nothing happened and Kaname was intrigued as to what his uncle was planning on achieving, but then it happened, Rido let out a deafening shriek as his body began to mutate. First his body began to grow, staring with his arms and legs. Then his mussels expanded to an abominable size, followed by his teeth growing sharper and longer, transforming into fangs, while his nails expanded and curved into claws. As the welder pureblood mutated his cloths where torn and ripped away as he grew, and where reliance almost completely by the thick fur that consumed his body, leaving only his badly ripped trousers still wrapped around his waist.

"_Well that's not good." _Kaname thought as he saw, the thing that was once his uncle now stood towering over him, at almost fifteen feet fall. the hybrid pureblood's write arm was much larger than his left and the bones of his ribs and shoulder popped out trough his skin on the left hand side of his humongous body, plus that multiple lacerations were that hybrids flesh had simply torn open from the strain of the growth . That's when Kaname realized that his uncles transformation must have somehow gone wrong, all the hybrids he's faced so far had been much smaller that Rido and without any of the ghastly side affects. Making the younger pureblood think that maybe his uncle had taken too much of the formula and had overdosed himself with it.

The younger vampire was so deep in his own thoughts about what was happening to his uncle, that he had no time to prepare himself for when Rido's huge clawed hand swiped into him, and sent him crashing through several of the castles walls and ending up lying back on the floor of the thrown room, with a massive hole in the ground before him. _"Yeah! Defiantly not good." _Kaname thought wryly from where he lay as he watched his hybrid uncle jump through the hole he's made in the floor and storm towards him, his massive wait causing the room to vibrate with each step.

* * *

Zero froze when he saw a slightly agar door, with a dim light shinning through. Curiously the boy peered inside, only to see a tall, silver haired woman admiring herself in a room filled with mirrors. _"Shizuka!" _Zero mentally gasped. The woman hadn't seen him, and Zero had the perfect chance to just carry on past her, but something in his gut just wouldn't let him. The boy felt such a deep hatred for this woman, that he just couldn't let it pass.

"Well, Hello there Zero. I've been so looking forward to seeing you again." Shizuka said sweetly as she saw the boy's reflection in one of the mirrors, but Zero knew well enough of the darkness hidden beneath her tone. "Welcome to my domain." She greeted.

Zero slowly stepped into the room, his left hand fingering the hilt of Bloody Rose. Normal the boy would have felt weak and defenceless around this woman, but the weapons he now possessed gave him an overwhelming sense of power and determination that nobody could take away from him, least of all this evil bitch.

"Do you really think you have it in you to kill me? I don't think you do." Shizuka teased the boy as he lifted up his gun and aimed it for the black heart in her chest. "Come on Zero, shoot me. If you've got the guts." The vampiress mocked and much to her surprise a loud band echoed around the room.

Seeing the bullet heading her way, Shizuka quickly dived out of its path and the silver bullet smashed into the mirror behind where she was standing seconds before, causing the glass so shatter and rain down onto the floor. Zero groaned in annoyance once he realized that he had missed his target and decided to try again. Realizing the boys intention, Shizuka grabbed one of the sharper looking shards of glass littered around her, and threw it at Zero angrily before he could take another shot at her.

Zero gasped in pain, as the shard it his felt hand and he unintentionally dropped Bloody Rose. Enraged that the boy had actually attempted to kill her, Shizuka lunged forwards, knocking Zero to the ground and pinning his hands down at his sides while he squirmed and fought for freedom fro her grasp.

"Shh! Relax. It'll all be over soon. Say hello to dear old Saeko for me." Shizuka whispered in the boy's ear, as her fangs pressed dangerously at her bottom lip. "And to Kaname Kuran." She added. Zero's eyes widened at the last comment. Kaname wasn't dead, was he? No, he couldn't be. He was at home right now, probably sat round the dinning table with his family. So what did Shizuka mean? Zero contemplated and Shizuka's glare changed to once of satisfaction at the boy's look of confusion.

"Oh my! You didn't know?" The vampiress almost laughed at Zero's loom of ignorance. "Rido tearing your dear Kaname to pieces as we speak. To think that that idiotic man actually thought that he could save you. Ha! He cant even save himself." Shizuka mocked coldly, and Zero could feel that anger within him growing with each word out of the hell whore's mouth. _"Kaname didn't leave me! He came to save me and now he's in trouble. I need to help him, and there's no way I'm going to let this bitch finish me off." _Zero mentally decided. And filled with determination, he ran his fingers across the ground, searching for something and when his digits met with something cold and sharp he grasped a hold and thrust it up as he broke the vampiress's grasp.

"Arr!" Shizuka gasped, as the long shard of glass impaled it's self into her chest. Blood started to fill her mouth and spill out passed her parted lips, while her grip loosened from the boy lying beneath her and she fell, seaming lifelessly, to the ground with a growing puddle of red blood swarming around her.

Zero glared at the body lying on the floor before him. The felt relived that he had final taken care of the evil woman who plagued his life, but he also felt that she hadn't suffered enough for her sins. Sighing, the boy reclaimed his gun and headed out of the room, determined to find Kaname before it was too late.

* * *

**Well another chapter finished, and we are getting closer and closer to the climax.**

**PS: a lot of people have been asking me whether this fic is going to be a mpreg or not, and the answer is no. However I an planning on writing a sequel (if I get enough interest!) and that may possibly contain some, although I'm still not sure.**

**Please Review**

**- Princess Loveless**


	29. Retaliation And Repercussions

**CHAPTER-29: RETALIATION AND REPERCUSSIONS**

Kaname panted heavily as he swayed slightly on his feet. The pureblood prince was exhausted, his body felt like it couldn't hold him up for much longer. He was covered in wounds, both from his hybrid uncle's claws and from where the creature occasionally threw him against the walls or to the floor. Kaname was beginning to feel light headed from the blood he'd lost, and worst of all Rido barley had a scratch on him.

"What's wrong, Kaname, tired already?" The huge pureblood hybrid chuckled as he watched his nephew rock back and forth on the spot, and pulled his massive claws up ready for another strike.

"_Well this is it." _Kaname thought to himself as he was whacked, hard in the chest and sent crashing through the far wall and out into the cold night air. Lying on his back in the crisp, white snow a single tear rolled down Kaname's face _"I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you Zero." _Was the last thought to cross the brunette's mindas he closed his eyes and waited patiently for his uncle to deliver him the final blow.

From across the way, Rido's huge mutated body squeezed its way through the hole in the wall that Kaname's body had made. The older pureblood's now clawed paw made the cold snow crunch as he stepped out into night. Walking across to near the tree line, where Kaname was lying, Rido towered above the younger pureblood and raised his sharp talons into the sky and prepared himself for the fatal blow he was about to lash down on his nephew, and he revelled in thought of a live without the younger brunette. Without Kaname and his followers there would be nobody to stand in his way of gaining total control of the vampire world and once and for all extinguishing it of all human life.

"Goodbye, Kaname." Was all the elder pureblood felt he needed to say as he began to swiftly pull his clawed hand down, Kaname's chest being his only target.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Him!" Each word echoed into the night and held such a strong sense of demand that Rido paused mid strike. Turning his head to the left the hybrid pureblood looked behind him to see Zero standing before the gap in the wall and holding a gun up to him, a gun that Rido knew all too well: the Bloody Rose.

Scowling Rido straightened up and backed away from the younger pureblood, still lying on the snow covered ground, and steadily made his way over towards the silver haired boy.

"Ha! Do you really thing that you can save him, boy? You have no chance of stopping me. I will kill him, if it's the last thing I do and I will take great pleasure in forcing you to watch." Rido informed darkly, his voice hiding an animalistic growl.

"Then I will just have to kill you first." Zero said quitly as his grip tightened around the hilt of his gun.

"You don't have it in you." The hybrid mocked and his eyes narrowed.

"Try me." Zero spat at the vampire who towered before him, no fear or hesitance in his tone at all, just an overwhelming hate and determination.

Kaname continued to lay on the forest floor. For a moment he thought he head heard Zero's voice, but he was too weak to do anything about it, his battered body needed time to regenerate and so he continued to lay their, for it was the only thing he could do as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

Zero's last statement had enraged Rido and he lunged forward, claws eager to rip chunks out of the boy's flesh. The silverette dived to the side and dodged Rido's attack, the hybrid was fast, but much to large to be graceful and Zero was very small in comparison. Landing behind the creature attacking him, the boy let of a couple of shots with the Bloody Rose, which managed to embed them selves deep in Rido's thigh. The hybrid pureblood let out an almighty screech as the silver metal burnt its way inside his body.

"You will pay for that." Rido bellowed before swinging his huge arm around and knocking Zero off his feet and sending him skidding on his back along the snow covered floor, dropping Bloody Rose in the possess.

A gasp of pain escaped Zero as he came to a stop. Looking up he saw Rido marching towards him and dread hit him in the gut when he was unable to locate his lost gun. With no other choice, Zero grabbed hold of the small rod that he also had holstered at his waist and pulled it from its pouch. The boy wasn't entirely sure what it was or how to use it, but once he had staggered to his feet and held it out in front of him, he felt the same guiding force from before instructing him on what to do. Before his eyes the short pole extended into a long metal staff, the engravings on it patterned into the shape of a human spine and the word Artemis delicately engraved into the middle.

Rido looked on in annoyance as the silverette produced the new weapon, now knowing that the boy wouldn't go down as easily as he had first anticipated. Digging his heals deep into the snow, the pureblood hybrid readied himself for his next attack, before jumping up and raising his talons in an attempt to strike the boy from above. But the strike never came close, as Zero held up Artemis to block the blow, an electric force seamed to be emitted once Rido made contact with the staff and before either party could react, the creature's clawed hands began to blister and burn where he held onto the staff.

Shock held Zero in place as he watched his adversary let out a growl of frustrated pain and released Artemis to end his torture. Rido stood still, looking down at his own palms in disbelieve as the skin refused to heal and blood began to seep down his wrists. With the hybrid temporarily distracted, Zero saw his opportunity to act and charged forwards with Artemis held tightly in his hands, stopping briefly to pick up one of Kaname's discarded daggers, and hoping to strike the hybrid vampire while he was preoccupied.

Unluckily for Zero, Rido was fully aware of the boy's intentions and used his larger right arm to swooped across and try to hit the boy in the head. But Zero had over intentions, he jumped up to avoid the oncoming arm and used the extended limb to grab a hold of Rido's shoulder and holster himself up onto the creature's back. Using the bone's sticking out to keep hold, the boy held the staff around Rido's neck and its static energy immediately began to burn through his fur and flesh.

Rido bellowed with pain and he shook one way and another, trying to get Zero from his back and end the pain seering through his throat, but the boy was having none of it and held on for dear life. When Rido momentarily stopped swinging around, Zero grabbed a hold of Kaname's dagger and began to repeatedly stab it into Rido's fur covered back. Bucking up on his legs and crashing his back against a tree, Zero finally lost his hold and tumbled onto the hard grown, a fresh trail of blood leaking down his forehead from where it had make contact with the bark.

Rido snarled as he glared at the boy planted by the base of the tree. Artemis had been torn from his hands in the fall and now lay somewhere to his left. The hybrid vampire leaned over Zero's dazed body, the smell of the boy's blood enticing him, his huge fangs desperate to sample the crimson liquid. But before he could lower his snout to the crook of Zero's neck, the hybrid let out an all mighty screech that echoed through the vast horizon of trees and off into the night.

Zero's amethyst eyes hardened as he watch his advisory stumble away from him, desperately clutching at the dagger now sticking out of the hole where his right eye used to be. Zero looked across the clearing to see Kaname lying deathly still on the forest floor and felt the dread rising in the pit of his stomach. Rising to his feet and racing across the clearing, the boy dropped down beside the unmoving vampire.

"Kaname! Can you hear me?" Zero asked while placing his hands timidly on the brunette's shoulders and shaking him in an attempt to rouse him. _"Please, Kaname! Please be ok!" _The boy thought when he wasn't able to wake the pureblood prince. Fearing the worst, Zero lowered his head to the brunette's chest and closed his eyes as he prayed to hear a heartbeat. But the sound never met his ears.

* * *

**WOW! Cliff-hanger or what!**

**Please review if you want me to update soon, or I will be really cruel and make you all wait. ~**_**maniacal laugh~.**_

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Princess Loveless**


	30. Die For You, Live For Me

**CHAPTER-30: DIE FOR YOU, LIVE FOR ME**

Kaname didn't know where he was, but he knew that he couldn't stay there long. He was sitting under a large weeping willow tree in the middle of a meadow. The wind was blowing gently and brushing through his hair, making him feel calm and relaxed. Yet he knew he had to move, but he just couldn't find the strength, so he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Kaname!" A voice he recognized, but couldn't quite place, called out to him through the wind. Opening his eyes and looking for the source of the voice, but their was nobody around. _"Zero?" _The pureblood prince wondered as the voice called him again, sounding more desperate with each try.

Suddenly remembering the scene he had left behind, with his mutated uncle fighting Zero out in the woods surrounding the castle. He knew he had to go back and help the boy before it was too late. Suddenly finding the strength to push himself up off the ground against the invisible force that was trying to keep him down. The sky suddenly darkened and the wind became stronger. Standing up straight, Kaname listened out for Zero's voice and when he heard it he began running in the direction it came from.

* * *

Zero was openly crying into Kaname's chest. He couldn't hear the man's heart beat or find a pulse. The pureblood prince had left him once more and it was Zero's fault. It was his fault that the brunette had come out here to rescue him. It was his fault that Kaname had even got involved in this in the first place. _"I wish that you had never had the misfortune to meet me, Kaname. Then you would have been safe. You never would have been hurt if it wasn't for me. I'm sorry, Kaname." _Zero silently wept to himself, when an idea come to him. Placing both his hands on Kaname's chest, he focused all his energy into what he was about to do, before looking down at the pureblood's calm face.

"Please come back to me, Kaname. I need you." Zero pleaded in a whisper before forcing all his healing ability out of his body and into Kaname.

* * *

Kaname saw a bright light begin to glow ahead of him and he stopped running. Holding his hands out as the warm light consumed him he heard Zero's voice once more and knew he was almost home.

"I need you." Zero's voice echoed.

When Kaname opened his eyes he was back, lying in the snow and the first thing he saw Zero's amethyst eyes looking down on him.

"Kaname, your ok!." Zero sighed in relief, before all his remaining strength left him and he collapsed into the pureblood's arms.

"Zero!" Kaname gasped as he caught the boy and tried to rouse him. But his attempt was disrupted by a sadistic laugh coming from behind him.

"Don't worry, dear nephew. That little brat going to get what's coming to him. But now you've awakened from your beauty sleep, I'm going to tear you apart first." Rido informed darkly. Kaname carefully lowered Zero to the ground, before standing and turning to his uncle. The hybrid vampire was covered in blood and looking total battered but from his stance he was defiantly still ready for a fight. Quickly locating one of his daggers, Kaname dive rolled and grabbed the blood splattered weapon.

"Let's do this." He stated coldly, before charging forwards and attempting to slice the elder man into pieces.

Kaname fought vagrancy and steadily he was beating down his opponent, that was until Rido managed to land another hard hit to his chest a he cried out in pain, stumbling backwards his back hit the castle wall and he was pinned between the stone and his uncle' claws. He had no where to go and Rido was defiantly going to finish him off this time and there was nothing he could do about it. Patiently he closed his eyes as waited for the pain that would be followed by death as the hybrid pureblood raised his talons for a strike.

Suddenly the sound of a gunshot echoed around the clearing and then the world went silent. Kaname opened his eyes, half expecting to see Rido's claws impaled in his chest. However what he was Rido leaning heavily on the wall behind him, a steady puddle of blood starting to pool beneath him. The pureblood prince was to shocked to move, but moments later when Rido spat up a mouthful of blood and collapsed to the snow covered ground. Kaname saw Zero standing behind the hybrid, a silver gun held tightly in his grasp, the end still smoking.

"Zero!" Kaname gasped. The boy had awaken due to an instinctive feeling that Kaname needed his help and he had jumped up and grabbed the gun and shot the evil Hybrid in the chest.

Zero's eyes where hard and cold as he limped over to where the hybrid was squirming around on the ground as his life blood spilled out of him.

"Zero!" Rido called out to the boy. "Please help me. You wouldn't let your daddy die, now would you? I love you son." The hybrid pureblood pleaded, sounding caring and compassionate, but Zero wasn't stupid, he could sense that darkness that still lingered in the dying purebloods eyes.

"See You In Hell!" Zero said coldly, punctuating every word with hatred. And with that, the silverette raised Bloody Rose again and fired a silver bullet into Rido's chest, piercing his heart and killing the man instantly.

Kaname and Zero both stood in silence, looking at Rido's deceased body lying in the snow. Everything was silent until, Zero stumbled slightly before his legs crumbled beneath him and he collapsed. Kaname ran forwards and caught the boy mid fall. looking Zero over, the brunette took in for the first time how badly injured the silverette was. He was covered in cuts and bruises, probably had broken bones. His body was shaking slightly from the cold and the fact that Zero was barley clothed didn't help, plus the lack of energy the boy now had from healing Kaname and bringing the older man back from the edge of death.

Knowing that being here wasn't helping Zero's condition, he holstered the boy up into arms and took off running into the woods. Stopping when he realized that he could run no more from worry and the amount of pained groans Zero was making. Kaname knelt down in a clearing deep inside the forest. Holding Zero firmly in his grasp he could feel the boy's heartbeat weakening. Knowing that there was only one way to save the silverette, Kaname shook Zero gently to rouse him and to his relief the boy opened his amethyst eyes.

"Kaname, I'm cold." Zero whispered and the weakness in his voice pained the brunette.

"I know Zero." Kaname confirmed tearfully. But the boy frowned at the drops of water falling down the elder man's face.

"Don't be sad, Kaname. You came to save me. Just like you promised. You didn't lie to me and for that I'd die for you and never regret it." The boy smiled up at the man.

"But I love you, Zero. I want you to stay with me. I don't want to live without you. I want you to live for me, because I couldn't survive without you." Kaname confessed. "Zero, I want to form a blood bond with you and bind our souls together for atternity, will you allow me?" the pureblood questioned.

Zero was almost to tired to carry on speaking but he didn't want to leave Kaname alone in this cruel world so he simply nodded his head and Kaname smiled in relief. The brunette grabbed Zero gently by the back of the neck and held the boys head near his own neck, his fingers embedded I the boy's soft silvery hair, while he nuzzled his own face into the side of the silverette's pale neck.

"Zero, do you remember that ancient words that my mother told us to say to perform the bond?" The pureblood asked gently and he felt Zero nod in response. Both party's stayed silent as they prepared themselves for what they where about to do. Kaname was about to give up his freedom and hand over a piece of his soul to the boy before him. Where as Zero was about to give up his humanity altogether and become a vampire for the rest of his life. Yet both party's where prepared for the consequences and where willing to give up whatever was necessary to save the one they loved.

"My honoured brethren" Kaname chanted and Zero echoed._"My honoured brethren"_

"We come together"_"We come together"_

"To unite as one"

"_To unite as one"_

"Against those that are damned"_"Against those that are damned"_

"We show no mercy"_"We show no mercy"_

"For we have none"_"For we have none"_

"Our enemy shall fall"_"Our enemy shall fall"_

"As we apprise"_"As we apprise"_

"To claim our fate"_"To claim our fate"_

"We'll be together"_"We'll be together"_

"In love and in hate"_"In love and in hate"_

"Now and forever"_"Now and forever"_

With the sacred words spoken, Kaname opened his mouth and let his fangs fun over Zero's pulse point softly before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh and taking his fill of the boy's rich blood. His eyes glowed red and where half lidded from pleasure, when he felt Zero's fingers gripping desperately at the back of his shirt.

Zero was in agony. He knew that the transformation into a vampire was not going to be painless, but he never knew it would be this bad. It felt liked the blood in his veins was boiling and burning hum from within. Tears welled at his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks as the pain intensified and his vision began to swim. The last thinks he was aware of before passing out, was the huge white moon shining high above them in the night sky, causing the whole area in a silver light and making the white snow glow brightly in the gloom. And the other was Kaname's voice whispering softly in his eye the words. "I love you." Before his world went black and he faded into the darkness.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Rido is dead and Zero is finally becoming a vampire. All is right with the world….or is it? What happened to Dr Misaki and the Hybrid guard that escaped?(PS: I don't have a name for him, but I would really like to give him one, any suggestions?) What will happen next? Will the vampire council except Zero or will they have something to say about the situation? What happened to Haruka and the others? Or Juri and Yuki back home? Will everything work out know between Kaname and Zero¿? Or will Zero's lack of trust in vampire's jeopardize his relationship? Also what was the mysterious force that was leading Zero in the right direction and instructing him in using the weapons? Is this really the end of Shizuka and Rido? So many questions, but so little answers. Well stay tuned to find out. XD.**

**Please Review.**

**-Princess Loveless**

**PS: Yes, I do know that the speech from the blood bond is from Devil May Cry 4. But I just love the song and the words seemed to fit in perfectly. So heres my disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight Or Devil May Cry.**


	31. Kiss Me, Kill Me

** Hi, just a quick note: I would really appreciate it if some of you guys could give me some suggestions for name's of my Hybrid Guard character. I have no idea what to call him and would really like some help. Thanks. XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER-31: KISS ME, KILL ME**

The snow crunched harshly as the pureblood continued his trek towards the gate of the Kuran manor, leaving a trial of footprints behind him. The wind blew its icy cold breath around his body and ruffling through his hair, but it dint faze him, his only reaction was to tighten his hold on the precious parcel he was carrying in his arms. Relief filled his heart when the lights of the Kuran manor appeared at the top of the hill, showing him he was almost home.

Zero had passed out back in the forest after Kaname had bitten him, so Kaname had been forced to complete the bond on his own, by slitting open his wrist and holding the wound over the boy's mouth allowing the crimson liquid to spill down his throat. Kaname's wound immediately healed thanks to the blood he had just drank. The pureblood could feel his strength returning with ever second and as the snow began to fall more heavily he decided it was time to move. Putting one arm behind Zero's back and the other under his knee's, Kaname hoisted the unconscious boy off of the ground and started to carry him out of the forest and towards home.

As he began to hike back toward the manor, Kaname sent out a telepathic message to Seiren asking her where she and his father where.

"_Do not fear, Lord Kaname. Your father and the others are safe. But we where unable to find Zero." _Seiren replied.

"_Zero is with me, Seiren. Return home with the others, I'm heading there myself." _The pureblood informed before ending the connection and walking faster.

Treading along the path to his front door, Kaname and Zero where suddenly flooded in light as Juri thrust open the door and ran out towards them.

"Kaname! Oh my, I was so worried about you!" She exclaimed whilst throwing her arms him.

"I'm fine mother." He assured her as she released him and they both stepped into the warm of the house. "But right now Zero needs our help.

* * *

A thin line of light show through the gap in the heavy crimson curtains and landed on the cheek of the sleeping boy laying in the bed nearby. The silverette stirred slowly from his sleep and his amethyst eyes took in the sunlight shining on him. He felt different. The sunlight no longer felt warm and gentle on his skin, it now left an uncomfortable pressure on his pale flesh and hurt his eyes. It no longer felt warm, but was now close to burning him.

Sitting up so that he was no longer in the line of light, Zero looked around the room to find that he was back in his room at the Kuran manor. Sighing with relief, he looked down at his himself to inspect the damage. His chest and stomach where wrapped in a white gaze as were his wrists and the upper side of his right arm and shoulder, yet he felt no pain. Curiously he grabbed hold of the gave on his left wrist and pulled it louse to reveal the blood stained inner side but no wound beneath. Bewildered Zero grasped the bandage on his other wrist to find the same result. Finding them restraining he pulled off the gaze around his mid section and dropped the blood stained wraps to the floor.

As Zero was about to force himself up and out to find the others and ask what happened, a searing pain shot up from his chest and burnt his throat. His hand shot up to grasp tightly at his throat when the burning intensified. He could feel the pain coursing through every vain in his body, it felt like his blood was getting hotter almost to a boiling point, while his body was cooling down causing him to shake and shiver uncontrollably. Tears welled in his once amethyst eyes that now burnt a ruby red. The poor boy didn't know what was happening to him and that truly scared him. His heart was racing and he felt so alone. With only one thought in his mind Zero openly began to cry. _"Where are you, Kaname? I need you."_

* * *

"_I need you." _The words echoed around Kaname's head and he shot up from where he was sitting and bolted out the door, leaving his mother, father and Yuki dumbstruck. Haruka and the others had returned mere hours after Kaname had arrived home with Zero, deeply relieving Juri. But now the mother vampire's worry began to rise again at her son's sudden exit.

Kaname raced up the stairs and swung open the door to Zero's room to find the door huddled in the corner, a hand clutching his throat and tears flowing from his glowing red eyes. The pureblood ran to him and dropped to his knee's before the boy.

"Shh! Zero. It's ok." Kaname cooed as he tried to sooth the boy, before wrapping his arms around the silverette and holding him to his chest.

"Pl-please, Kaname, som-something's wrong wi-with me. Kill me!" Zero stuttered out in despair.

"What?" Kaname exclaimed. He was completely shocked at Zero's request.

"I'm tu-turning into a monster. Please, kill me." The boy pleaded, looking into the brunette's eyes and seeing his own crimson orbs reflected in them.

"No, Zero. No, your not a monster, theirs nothing wrong with you. It's just your bloodlust. It ok, Zero. Its completely natural. You just need blood and the pain will subside." Kaname informed as he placed his fingers behind Zero's neck and pulled the boy's face up the crook of his neck and turned his head away to give the silverette better access.

"No, no Kaname. I do-don't wanna hurt you!" Zero exclaimed as he tried to push back and away from Kaname. But his body betrayed him and his fresh new fangs made themselves know as they bit into his own bottom lip.

"It's ok, Zero. You wont hurt me, I promise." The pureblood begged, he was desperate for Zero to drink from his for the first time, his own body felt an extreme need for the feel of the boy's fangs sinking into his neck. He yearned for Zero to bite him and consume his blood.

"_I'm sorry, Kaname." _Zero thought before giving up his resistance and being seduced by the bloodlust. The boy opened his mouth with his elongated fangs poised, before letting them sink down into the soft flesh beneath in one quick move.

Kaname felt a groan of pleasure form in his throat, but held it back as to not alarm the boy feeding from him. The brunette's grip merely tightened on the boy and held him close while he basked in the feeling of having his life blood sucked out of him and straight into the one he loved. However Zero was in another world, his consciousness had been consumed by Kaname's pureblood running down his throat and satisfying the beast within him. The pain had stopped almost incautiously, yet he could not bring himself to stop drinking the crimson nectar of the man before him. His blood tasted like nothing Zero had ever tasted before, the irony flavour was like liquid gold to his newly awakened vampire senses and he just couldn't get enough of it.

Soon though, Zero's sanity licked back into place and he regained control enough to dislodge his fangs from Kaname's neck and stop his assault before he seriously hurt the man. Looking down at the boy once he'd been released, Kaname let out a gasp at the sight he saw. Zero sat kneeling before him, his silver hair draping over his eyes in a way that only showed a faint glow of red as the boy's bloodlust subsided. His lips where paired as he panted for the air he's been unable to obtain whilst drinking and a thin trail of red blood was running from the corner of his mouth and down his chin.

Unable to contain himself, Kaname leaned forwards and his tongue darted out and slowly lick a trail up Zero's chin and towards his mouth while lapping up the spilt blood. Zero's eyes widened at the brunette's action and he was even more shocked when he felt a pair of warm, soft lips come to rest against his own. Unable to stop himself, the pureblood pouted his lips against the boy's in a one sided kiss, that was until he felt Zero repeat the action as he kissed him back. Both vampire's had their eyes firmly closed but had they been open they would have been flooded with desire.

Kaname and Zero continued to kiss for several minutes, the kiss becoming more and more passionate with each second. Their lips moved against each other as both parties worked off of instinct alone to instructed them in what to do. Kaname could task his own blood on Zero's lips as well as the boy's own natural taste, which reminded Kaname of honey and raspberries. He also felt a huge swell of pride knowing that he was the one to claim the silverette's first kiss, and knowing that no one had tasted Zero's sweet flavour empowered him. So it was with extreme reluctance that he pulled away and broke the kiss.

"Feeling better?" Kaname asked calmly. But Zero just nodded a reply, he was in too much shock to answer properly and he was panting way to heavily to use words.

Both vampire's just sat in silence as the sun began to set behind the curtains, simply listening to the rhythm of each other's heartbeats and content with the comfortable silence that had just fallen between them, neither needed to say a word. And it was with much dissatisfaction that they where forced to move once Juri's voice called up to them from down stairs and breaking the enchantment.

* * *

**Ok, bit of a short chapter here. But thing will defiantly be heating up soon. XD**

**OMG. I cant believe that I'm this close to the end of my first ever Fanfic. I'm going to be really sad when it ends.**

**Also I have decided that this fic is actually going to be the first of a trilogy. So please look out for part 2 when I have come to the end of this one.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review.**

**-Princess Loveless**


End file.
